What's Poppin?
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Junhong butuh pekerjaan, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melamar menjadi pengisi suara. Awalnya dia sangat senang, tapi ternyata ada hal lain dibalik pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya untuk... errr... lebih baik kalian baca langsung! DaeLo FF RATED M, NC21, LEMON, RAPE. [B.A.P feat : EXO, WIN TEAM B, TOPP DOGG] RATED M DaeLo FF! CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. New Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 1] : NEW JOB.

[#Junhong Pov]

" Sial! Ditolak lagi…" gerutuku ssaat membaca kiriman surat dari perusahaan yang 2 minggu lalu kukirimi lamaran pekerjaan.

" Bagaimana ini… uang bulnaan habis untuk leperluan adik kembarku… aku harus mencari pekerjaan!." Kesalku frustasi.

" Kakaaaak! Belikan mainan baru!." Seru Hanbin.

" Jangan sekarang Hanbin_nie_… kakak masih belum ada uang…" kataku.

" Aku bosan bermain dengan Kyungsoo_ hyung_." Gerutu Hanbin.

" Kalian ini kan kembar, harusnya kompak, kalau kakak dapat pekerjaan, akan kubelikan mainan baru. Arachi?..." Kataku.

" Hmm… _Aratta_…"

" Yasudah sana, kembali bermainlah dengan Kyungsoo."

Aku harus fokus mencari pekerjaan. Lagipula kenapa eomma malah menyuruhku menjaga Kyungsoo dan Hanbin… uangku juga sering terpakai untuk kebutuhan mereka juga…

" Bagaimana kalau minta tolong Jongup hyung? Mungkindia bisa membantu mencarikan pekerjaan… di Busan hanya dia yang kukenal…" gumamku, lalu segera menelfon Jongup hyung.

[[_Yuhbasaeyo_?.]]

" _Hyuuuuuung_! Syukurlah kau masih bisa dihubungi…" seruku senang.

[[ Junhong_ie_? Apa kabar?.]] balas Jongup _hyung_.

" Baik-baik saja hyung. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kataku.

[[ Ada apa?.]] Tanya Jongup.

" Bisakah kau membantuku mencari pekerjaan? Ini sangat mendesak." Kataku.

[[ Pekerjaan yah… Oh! Aku ingat kemarin temanku mencari tenaga kerja, gajinya juga besar. Kalau tidak salah menjadi pengisi suara, katanya ada anime baru yang mereka keluarkan.]] kata Jongup _hyung_.

" Boleh boleh, bagaimana aku menghubunginya?." Tanyaku.

[[ Seingatku, karena ini kebutuhan mendesak, tidak perlu yang terlalu formal, kau langsung saja datang ke sana dan melamar pekerjaan. Pasti diterima!.]]

" _Jinjja_? Baiklah aku akan kesana!." Kataku senang.

[[ Alamatnya akan kukirim lewat pesan.]] kata Jongup hyung.

" Baik. Terimakasih banyak _hyung_."

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan pekerjaan! Ini tidak akan sulit, aku pasti bisa menjadi pengisis suara.

" Kakaaaaakk! Aku lapar! Buatkan sesuatu untuk kami!." Teriak Kyungsoo.

" Ck! Iya! Iya!." Seruku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berangkat untuk melamar pekerjaan di tempat yang Jongup_ hyung_ bilang. Akupun segera masuk ke kantor itu. Dan saat aku masuk ke sana aku terpaku melihat banyak orang berlari dan berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya.

" _Ya_! ini sudah hampir deadline! Mana hardcopy-nya?!."

" Cepat kerjakan yang selanjutnya!."

" Hey! Mana proposal untuk iklan hari ini?!."

"_ Launching_ episode terbaru hari ini siapa yang bertanggung jawab?!."

Aku terdiam di pintu masuk, tidak tau harus bertanya pada siapa, harus kemana dan harus apa.

" _Ya_! kau!."

Aku menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri mencari orang yang ditunjuk oleh seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku.

" Kau! Yang berambut merah!." Katanya.

" W…_wae_?." Tanyaku takut-tkut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua sibuk bekerja dan kau diam saja di situ."

" A… aku ingin melamar… pekerjaan." Kataku.

" Haish… kenapa diam saja?."

" Eh.. a…em.."

" _Tarawa_! _Ppali_.."

Aku segera mengikuti pria tinggi itu, langkahnya panjang sekali membuatku harus berlari kecil di belakangnya.

" Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan menjadi apa?." Tanya_ namja_ tinggi itu.

" Pengisi suara…" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendadak dan membuatku terkejut. Dia berbali menyentuh daguku, meneliti wajahku, menyentuh rambutku, melihatku dari bawah hingga atas.

" Kau yakin ingin jadi pengisi suara?." Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. " N… _nde_… aku butuh pekerjaan…" kataku.

" Hmmm… terserah sih, biar bos yang pututskan, kita memang butuh sekali pengisi siara. Baiklah ayo cepat! Waktu adalah uang! Kau harus belajar dengan cepat, bekerja dengan cepat dan berfikir dengan cepat! Arachi?!." Katanya.

" A…_araseo_… " sahutku sambil mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya namja itu lagi.

" Choi Junhong." Jawabku pelan.

" Umur?."

" 18 tahun."

Dia langsung berhenti mendadak lagi, lalu berbalik ke arahku, hendak protes, tetapi dia mengurungkannya, dan hanya menghela nafas lelah.

" Ok! Kau mungkin dalam masalah, tidak, mungkin kami yang dapat masalah. Tapi, biar bos saja yang putuskan." Katanya lalu berjalan lagi.

Aku jadi bingung sebenarnya pekerjaanku ini ada apanya sih?.

Kamipun sampai didepan sebuah ruangan.

" Bos akan mewawancaraimu." Katanya.

" Lalu apa yang…"

" Kau harus menjawab pa yang ia tanyakan, mau apa lagi? Tapi mungkin aku juga ikut." Katanya.

Kamipun masuk.

" Oh! Kris! Ada perlu apa?." Tanya namja paruh baya yang sibuk di mejanya.

" Ada yang mau jadi pengisi suara."

Dia langsung terdiam. Lalu berjalan kearahku. Melakukan apa yang Kris tadi lakukan. Meneliti wajahku, badanku dari atas sampai bawah.

" Kau ingin menjadi pengisi suara?." Tanyanya.

" I… iya…" jawabku.

" Yakin?."

" I… iya…"

" Niat?."

" I… iya…"

" Kami punya peraturan. Semua yang bekerja disini tidak bisa berhenti kerja sembarangan, karena kami mempunyai surat kontrak. Setiap pekerja diwajibkan bekerja disini selama 5 tahun, setelah itu terserah ingin melanjutkan tetap bekerja disini atau keluar. Dan setiap pekerja harus bekerja secara _professional_, baik, kompeten, dan tanpa kesalahan. Perusahaan tidak menerima kerugian atau _complain_ apapun jika ada pelanggan atau penggemar yang tidak puas karena produk atau jasa. Termasuk pengisi suara. Apa kau mau?."

Jadi aku mau tidak mau jika ingin bekerja disini harus sampai 5 tahun kemudian. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya ini kesempatanku…

" Iya. Aku mau."

" _Good_! Kau diterima. Selamat!." Katanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Hanya begitu saja? i… ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku bahkan tidak paham situasi disini.

" _What_?! Tapi bos, dia masih 18 tahun!."

" Dia menyanggupi, dan aku butuh tenaga kerja, Kris… sudahlah kalau dia bisa professional kenapa tidak." Katanya.

" Tapi kan—"

" Sudahlah, itu urusan belakang, sekarang jadwal kau mengisi suara dengan Tao 'kan? Cepat kebawah sana." Kata Bos.

" Haishh… baiklah baiklah." Kata Kris lalu keluar ruangan.

" Jadi siapa namamu?."

" Ch… Choi Junhong."

" Haish… hilangkan aksen gagapmu itu… kau akan jadi pengisi suara kan? Dan, kemarilah, tanda tangani dulu surat perjanjiannya."

Akupun segera menandatangani surat itu.

" Namaku Bang Yongguk, jika kau ada perlu denganku kau bisa menemuiku diruanganku ini."

" _Araseo_… jadi kapan saya bisa bekerja?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja sekarang!."

" Sekarang?." Tanyaku bingung. Ini semua benar-benar terlalu cepat.

" Waktu adalah uang, bekerja disini harus serba cepat karena ada deadline. Carilah partner kerjamu di lantai 4. Disana tempat para pengisi suara berada. Namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia akan menjelaskan kau harus apa." Kata Yongguk.

" Baik." Kataku tergesa lalu segera keluar ruangan dan turun ke lantai 4.

Aku harus menyesuaikan diri disini. Dan bekerja cepat! Tapi aku harus bisa bekerja dengan baik! Tabungan bulananku sudah menipis dan Hanbin sudah merengek minta dibelikan robot baru!.

Akupun sampai di lantai 4. Dilantai ini berbeda sekali. Sangat tenang dan lebih mewah. Tidak ada orang yang berlarian atau berteriak seperti saat pertama aku datang.

" Em… permisi… aku mencari Jung Daehyun…" kataku.

" Kau pasti Choi Junhong kan? Lewati saja pintu itu. Dia ada disana. Dan kami sudah siapkan meja kerjamu disana."

Eh? Secepat ini? Aku bahkan baru turun dari lantai 7. Aku melihat jam dinding, masih jam 12.30? padahal aku datang sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan dan semua yang kubuthkan juga gaji yang besar. Ini benar-benar keren!.

Akupun berjalan ke pintu yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan yang di dalam. Dan aku semakin terkejut saat melihat lusnya ruangan di dalam. Begitu mewah, ada beberapa meja kerja disana, dan disalah satunya sudah ada namaku.

" Hei, kau! Mencari siapa?." Tanya seorang namja berambut_ Blonde_ yang terlihat sangat imut sekali.

" Aku..."

" Pasti Choi Junhong kan?." Katanya. Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku benar-benar salut dengan cara kerja disini yang serba cepat.

" Aku mencari Jung Daehyun." Kataku.

" Dia ada diruang rekaman." Katanya.

" Terimakasih banyak." Kataku.

" Itu tidak perlu. Kenalkan, aku Hojoon." Katanya ramah.

" Mohon bantuannya." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak.

" Kalau kau butuh bantuan katakan saja, aku sedang banyak menganggu karena partner-ku sedang cuti." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau juga pengisi suara?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja, Hanya ada 6 pengisi suara disini dan kau yang ke-7." Katanya.

" Aku harus banya kbelajar mulai sekarang." Kataku.

" Aku pasti bantu kok. Tenang saja." Kata Hojoon.

" Baiklah. Aku temui Daehyun dulu ya."

" Iya, dia ada diruang nomor 3." Kata Hojoon.

Akupun menuju ruan nomor 3, dan masuk kedalam. Disana aku melihat seorang _namja _sedang tidur di kursi. Apa dia Jung Daehyun? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Bagaimana kalau dia terganggu.

Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya, lalu mengguncang bahhunya pelan.

" Permisi… permisi…" kataku.

Dia masih tetap tidur.

" Maaf, bisakah kau bangun?."

Kemudian perlahan dia terbangun.

" _Nuga_?." Tanyanya.

" Choi Junhong _imnida_, aku pengisi suara baru. Bos bilang aku akan jadi partnermu. Kau Jung Daehyun kan?." Tanyaku.

" _Kurucho_. Jadi kau yang jadi pertnerkku? Ini naskah ceritanya. Baca. Pelajari. Dan praktekkan. Kalau sudah, bilang padaku, kita mulai rekaman. _Deadline _hanya satu minggu dari hari ini untuk 10 episode. Video _anime_-nya bisa kau minta pada Hojoon." Katanya sambil memberiku naskah yang cukup tebal.

" Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?."

" Ketahui semua hal tentang _sex_!."

Aku langsung terkejut. Orang ini apa benar-benar serius? Mangatakan hal vulgar sefrontal itu. Aku jadi takut.

" Ma… maksudmu?." Tanyaku takut.

" Kau akan tau nanti. Sudah pergilah, temui Hojoon, aku ingin tidur!." Usirnya.

Akupun segera keluar dan duduk di mejaku. Lalu Hojoon datang menghampiriku.

" Junhong-_goon_! Ini video materinya. Kau bisa lihat di komputer di mejamu. Aku makan siang dulu ya!."

" Iya, terimakasih."

Aku melihat video yang diberikan Hojoon. Dan aku begitu terkejut melihat adegan _Boy x Boy_. Aku segera mengecek naskahnya. Dan ternyata semua memang adegan ranjang! Rasanya aku ingin berhenti bekerja saat itu juga! Lebih baik jadi kacung restoran daripada jadi pengisi suara _Anime Yaoi_!.

Bagaimana ini? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menandatangani perjanjiannya tadi. Dan pastinya aku harus bisa dan mau melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Tapi jika partnerku adalah orang itu… Aku jadi takut… Apalagi aku tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Bagaimaan kalau dia menjahatiku?

Harusnya aku tanyakan lebih spesifik sebelum aku melamar pekerjaan! Siaaal! Siaaaaalll!.

Aku akan minta bantuan pada Hojoon saja!

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, Hojoon kembali, aku segera memeanggilnya ke mejaku.

" Hojooan-_ah_!." Panggilku.

" Ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" A.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua ternyata penuh dengan adegan—"

" _Sex_! Iya benar, memangnya kau tidak tau? Ini kan perusahaan pencetak komik Yaoi terbesar, _Games_, _Anime_, semuanya _Yaoi_. Jadi _Anime_ yang baru ini juga _Yaoi_. Sudah banyak fans yang menunggu. Kau harus bisa mengisi suara chara yang kau perankan…" Kata Hojoon.

" Ta…tapi aku tidak tau… Aku juga tidak tau kalau jadi pengisi suara _anime Yaoi_… Eottohkaji Hojoon-_ah_…" rengekkku.

" Mungkin aku bsia membantumu, tapi semuanya tergantung padamu juga, jika kau tidak kompeten Bos dan _fans _juga tidak akan puas. Kau harus menjual suaramu."

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana?."

" Jadi begini. Pertama, kau harus memahami dulu karakter yang kau isi, disini posisimu uke kan? Jadi bersikaplah seperti uke. Kalau teknik pengiusian suara saat adegan _sex _mungkin yang _pro_ seperti Daehyun sudah bisa, tapi sangat sulit khususnya jika sepertimu,, apalagi kau tidak bisa dan tidak mau. Kau hanya perlu mendesah sesuai dengan adegan di video. Itu simple kan?." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat jahat padaku karena tidak bisa professional?." Galauku.

" Kalau begitu kau tinggal menjadi lebih professional saja kan?." Jawab Hojoon.

" Andai kau yang jadi partnerku… tidak bisakah jika diganti?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja tidak bisa chagiya…"

" Tapi ini akan sangat memalukan. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan dia." Rujukku.

" Bukannya aku menakuti, tapi dari pada ada hal yang tidak diinginkan lebih baik kau harus niat." Kata Hojoon.

" Maksudmu dengan hal yang tidak diinginkan itu apa?." Tanyaku takut.

" Dulu aku juga sepertimu. Butuh pekerjaan dan asal-asalan melamar kesini, dan ternyata mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini, hingga akhirnya…"

Aku jadi semakin ngeri medengarnya. " Akhirnya apa?." Tanyaku.

" Aku diperkosa."

" _Mwoyaaaa_! Ke… Kenapa bisa begitu?." Tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak mau diperkosa juga !.

" Kau masih mending… Aku punya 2 _partner_. Rasanya diperkosa 2 seme itu benar-benar sesuatu. Disini hanya aku yang punya 2 _partner_." Kata Hojoon.

Ternyata Hojoon lebih parah dariku.

" Jadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengisi suara saat adegan _sex_, Daehyun ajan memperkosaku?." Tanyaku takut.

"_ Kurucho_… Jika kau tidak bisa mendesah, bisa-bisa kau melakukan adegannya langasung, tapi Daehyun itu tidak akan memperkosamu diluar naskah kok." Kata Hojoon.

" _Andwaeeeee_! Ini mengerikan! Aku tidak mau! Walaupun diperkosa seperlunya, tetap saja itu memperkosa!."

" Kau sudah tanda tangan perjanjian juga kan? Kalau tidak mau, kau hrus bisa mengisi suaaradengan baik tanpa melakukan itu semua. Jika para fans tidak puas tidak puas kau bisa tidak dapat gaji." Kata Hojoon.

" Memangnya _anime_ ini untuk berapa episode?." Tanyaku.

" Sebenarnya perusahaan sedang membuat_ anime _baru yang paling _hot_, dan ini sudah ditunggu banyak _fans_. Jadi akan dibuat 4 _season_." Kata Hojoon.

" Huweeee…. Panjang sekali…"

" Kau hanya perlu mendesah saja, atau harus pakai sex toys!."

" _Mwo_… _mwo_? _Sex toys_?." Kataku.

" Kau benar-benar polos… Kau harus belajar cepat… 1 minggu deadline itu untuk 10 episode, kau harus cepat-cepat Juhongie. Aku pasti bantu." Kata Hojoon.

" Ba… baiklah. Aku akan berusaha…"

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau bilang sudah mempelajarinya? _Scene_ pertamapun kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik!." Kata Daehyun marah.

" Maaf… aku akan coba lagi." Kataku.

" Ini sudah yang ke-6 kali-nya Junhong-_ssi_. Berhentilah bermain-main! Apa kau tau apa itu professional?." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku mengerti…"

Kulihat Daehyun menghela nafas lelah. " Ini hanya akan menghambat saja…" Gumamnya. " Aku akan mencari minum saja dulu. Kau coba praktekan dialog di naskah!." Kata Daehyun lalau keluar dari ruang rekaman.

" Huwaaahh! _Eottokajji_? Memangnya gampang apa mendesah didekat orang yang tidak dikenal? Aku ingin berhenti saja…" Gumamku.

Gaji… jika tidak karena gaji yang besar, aku tidak akan bekerja di sini. Aku tidak mau seperti Hojoon yang diperkosa 2 seme! Tapi jika_ fans_ tidak puas aku juga tidak akan dapat gaji. Aku bsia gila!.

_Chara _yang kuperankan bernama Zelo yang berpasangan dengan _chara_ yang namanya sama dengan Daehyun. Aku sangat canggung untukku mendesah sambil memanggil nama Daehyun kan?.

Pokokknya aku harus bisa! Hanya demi gaji! Coba kalau partnerku seramah Hojoon, pasti aku tidak secanggung ini…

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun kembali. Aku tidak berani bertatap muka dengannya.

" Ini minumlah dulu." Kata Daehyun sambil memberiku sekaleng soda. Aku menerimanya dan segera meminumnya.

" Sudah bisa belum?." Tanya Daehyun sambil duduk dikursinya.

" A… Aku…"

Tunggu, kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Panas sekali…

" Kenapa?." Tanay Daehyun sambil menoleh padaku.

" Ku… kurasa a.. ada yang salah… Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursiku.

" Pintunya ku kunci." Kata Daehyun datar.

" To.. tolong bukakan… aku ingin keluar…"

" _Wae_? Kerjaanmu saja belum selesai…" kata Daehyun.

" Kurasa disini suhunya panas. Jadi aku ingin cari angin sebentar." Kataku.

" _AC_-nya masih nyala tuh. 17 derajat _celcius_. Ini sudah dingin." Kata Daehyun.

Aku melihat _AC_-nya ternyata beanr. Lalu kenapa terasa panas sekali?.

" Kembali duduk atau aku marah." Kata Daehyun.

Akupun kembali duduk, aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada naskah lagi, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahku. Membuatku semakin takut. Dia mrangkulku dari belakang dan meraba tubuhku.

" _Mian_, aku memasukkan obat perangsang tadi. Jika tidak begitu kerjaan tidak akan selesai dan bos bisa marah." Kata Daehyun.

" Tu… Tunggu! A… aku tidak bisa… Jangan lakukan…"

" Sssh… ingatlah naskahnya. Kau hanya perlu mendesah dengan baik, Zelo.." kata Daehyun yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantananku.

" Aaakkh! Jangan… Hentikan Daehyun-_ssi_… Eunggh.. Sssh…"

Tubuhku sudah terlanjur terangsang. Harus kuakui rangsangan yang dibuat Daehyun memang benar-benar nikmat.

" Kau sangat manis… Zelo-_yah_… Rasanya aku ingin menyetubuhimu sekarang juga." Kata Daehyun sambil membuat kiss mark di perpotongan leherku.

" A… _andwae_! Aakh! Eunggh! Cukup! Henti—kaaannhh!. Euummm.. panas… awwwhh! Ssshhh…" racauku.

Aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi tubuhku kenapa terus menginginkan sentuhan lebih?

" Diamlah… atau aku akan bermain kasar." Kata Daehyun.

Perlahan-lahan Daehyun melepas kemejaku, dan kembali meraba tubuhku.

" Aku suka tubuhmu… mulai sekarang kau milikku! Hanya mendesah untukku, dan disetubuhi olehku." Kata Daehyun.

Aku mencoba meronta, tapi dia makin gencar menghisap _nipple_-ku, ini benar-benar gila!.

" Aku tau kau menyukainya Zelo-_yah_… Akui saja! Rasanya nikmat kan? Apa kau ingin lebih dari ini? Aku bisa memuaskan apa yang penis tegangmu inginkan…" Kata Daehyun sambil meremas penisku lebih kencang. Ini memang benar-benar nikmat!.

" Eunggh! Ouwwwh…. Aakkkhhh! Sssh… haaakghh! Lakukan saja yang… kau mauu.. eummmh.. aku su-dah… tidak tahaaanh!." Desahku. Aku sudah tidak perduli dia mau berbuat apa, bagaimanapun ini juga pasti akan terjadi padaku.

" Tentu saja. Kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya." Kata Daehyun sambil mengocok milikku kencang." Kau sudah sangat basah Zelo-_yah_.. Lihat penis manismu, kau terlihat_ sexy _sekali…" bisik Daehyun ditelingaku.

" A… aku sudah tidak kuat lagiih… haaakg! Enggmmh… kocok lagiih! Nikmath sekaliih… ouwwwh…" racauku keenakan.

Daehyun menciumku dengan ganas, sentuhannya membuatku merasa nikmat sekali. Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengulum kejantananku, begitu hangat, nyaman dan nikmat!

" Enakh! Eummmh… aku ingin lebih… aakkh.. eunggh…"

" Aku menjambak rambut Daehyun, memperdalam kulumannya, kenapa aku sampai sebinal ini… Memalukan sekali!.

" Aku… kelu— aaarrhhh… eungggh! Aaarrrggh!."

Aku klimaks didalam mulut Daehyun? Badanku sudah lemas, aku tidak kuat lagi… aku ingin menyudahi ini.

" Kau manis Zelo-_yah_… sekarang akan kumasuki." Kata Daehyun sambil mengubah posisiku menjadi menungging.

" Ta… tapi aku sudah lelaah.. _shireoyo_…" rengekku.

" Aku belum puas Zelo-_yah_… penisku masih tegang…" Kata Daehyun.

" A… an.. _andwaeee_… Jangan masuki aku… kumohon…" Kataku. Jujur aku benar-beanr takut, walaupun harus professional, ini sama saja dengan pemerkosaan!.

" Aku tidak akan berhenti Zelo. Kau milikku sekarang dan sampai kapanpun! Kau cukup mendesah, menerima dan menikmati."

Saat aku hendak protes, sudah kurasakan penis Daehyun mulai masuk ke lubangku, miliknya benar-benar besar dan tegang, aku cukup ngeri dan takut, apa lubangku bisa sobek jika ini berlanjut? Ini sangat sakit sekali!.

" Aaarggh! Aaakkkh! Sa.. Sakit sekaliiih! Ke… keluarkaaanh! Kumohoon keluarkaan! Huwaaagh! A… _appoo_… hiks.. hiks…"

" Sssh… Kau akan segera menikmatinya Zelo. Ini akan segera nikmat." Kata Daehyun.

" _Hajima_! Ini sangat sakit! Perih sekali… uwaaakh! Eunggh! Sshh…"

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Terasa begitu penuh dengan miliknya yang terlalu besar dan panjang. Terus menumbuk sesuatu didalam sana hingga membuatku menikmatinya. Apa ini rasanya _sex_? Kenapa tubuhku sangat menikmatinya?.

" Teruslah mendesah Zelo. Aku suka suaramu…" Kata Daehyun.

" Aaakh! Akh! Akh! Disanaah! Eummmh… nim-maath! Lagi! Lagi! Akku ingin lagi… haaaggkh! Ssshh… nngh.. ouuuwwwh… nnh!."

" Lihat, kau sangat menikmatinya-kan?."

" Eunggh… aku tidak tahan lagiiih… Cepat— selesaikan… aaakkkh!."

" Uuumm.. aku masih belum klimaks, sepertinya tidak akan selesai dengan cepat…" kata Daehyun.

" Kumohonh… emmmh.." tintihku.

Aku sudah tidak punya stamina lagi, bahkan hanya untuk berjalan. Badanku terasa sakit, lelah, dan perih. Daehyun mempercepat sodokannya, tubuhku terhentak-hentak dengan kasar dan brutal. Kepalaku pusing, perutku serasa dikoyak. Aku ingin ini selesai.

" A… Akuuuh… akan kelu—aaarrggh! Uwaaaahh! Ssshh.. Ouuuwwwhh!." Jeritku.

Spermaku keluar membasahi tubuh bagian atasku. Kurasakan penisnya masih brutal menyodomi lubangku. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mendesah, hingga kurasakan perutku serasa dipenuhi sperma milik Daehyun hingga meluber keluar.

" Aaahh! Sssh… Nikmat sekali Zelo.. Kau milikku sekarang! Tubuhmu benar-benar sexy dan memuaskan, tidak buruk untuk seorang perawan. Terimaksih."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menjawab lagi, mataku sudah sayup-sayup hampir tertutup.

" Tidurlah…" Kudengar suara Daehyun, lalu aku segera menutup mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, dan pakaianku sudah kukenakan dengan rapi. Aku mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi sebelum tidur, dan itu membuatku ingin menangis.

Kulihat sudah jam 8 malam. Hanbin dan Kyungsoo! Aku harus segera pulang. Akupun segera beranjak dari sofa.

BRUUUK!

Aku terkejut dengan rasa sakit diarea pinggul dan selangkanganku. Apa karena tadi? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali…

Tiba-tiba Hojoon datang, dan langsung membantuku. " _Aigoo_! Apa yang terjadi padamu Junhong_ie_, kenapa tidak hati-hati?." Kata Hojoon. Aku langsung memeluk Hojoon dan menangis. Hojoon membelai rambutku pelan. " _Uljimaa_… Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Hojoon.

" Aku takut Hojoo-_ah_… Hiks.. hiks… Aku tidak mau… hiks..hiks.. aku takut padanya…" kataku.

" Aku juga pernah sepertimu Junhong_ie_, bersabarlah… kau pasti bisa melakukan pekrjaanmu tanpa melakukan _sex _dengan Daehyun." Kata Hojoon lembut.

" Bagaimana jika dia melakukannya lgi?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tau Daehyun. Jika kau bisa melakukan dubbing dengan baik, dia tidak akan melakukan _sex _denganmu. Disini itu hanya _professional_, jika tidak melakukan _sex _sebagai cara terakhir, tidak akan bisa sempurna hasilnya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Sekarang berhentilah menangis." Kata Hojoon lembut.

Aku mengangguk sambil menghapus airmataku.

" Akan kuantar pulang sekarang." Kata Hojoon.

Setelah itu aku dan Hojoon keluar dari ruang rekaman, lalu kulihat seorang namja tinggi berkantung mata hitam keluar dari ruang rekaman nomor satu.

" Tao, kau masih disini?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Ya, seharian lembur. Kris benar-benar merobekku lagi." Kata Tao sambil memegang pinggulnya dan berjalan tertatih. A… apakah Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Daehyun lakukan?.

" Kau harus segera mengobatinya." Kata Hojoon.

" _Araseo_…"

" Kau pulang dengan siapa?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Kris menungguku dilantai 3. Aku pulang dengannya." Kata Tao.

" Oh baiklah. Aku duluan ya."

" Tunggu! Dia _partner_ baru Daehyun?." Tanya Tao.

" Iya. Kenapa memang?."

Tao tersenyum padakku. " Beruntung sekali ya, masih dapat yang lembut seperti Daehyun. Berjuanglah untuk 5 tahun kedepan." Kata Tao sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Eh?."

" Dasar kau ini!." Kata Hojoon sambil menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

" Sudah-sudah. Pulang sana." Usir Tao.

Kaipun pulang. Hojoon memberitahuku banyak hal. Dia orang yang sangat baik dan peduli. Sesampainya di rumah, tiba-tiba Hanbin dan Kyungsoo berlari memelukku.

" Kakaaaaak! Kau kemana saja!." Marah Kyungsoo.

" Kami lapar! Kau membuat kamu khawatir!." Sahut Hanhin.

" Ma… maaf.. kakak tadi kerja dan tidak sempat memasak untuk kalian." Kataku.

" Kakak tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!."

" Iya… tidak akan kuulangi."

" Adikmu kah?." Tanya Hojoon. Aku mengangguk.

" Lucu sekali. Mereka kembar ya… Bagaimana kalau aku bantu memasak untuk makan malam? Hmmm?." Tanya Hojoon.

Aku tersenyum senang. " Tentu saja boleh." Jawabku.

Kurasa aku menyukai Hojoon.

# End Of Junhong Pov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Kiyaaaahhhhhh FF NC baru akhirnya lahir di list profilku… oke aku harap kalian suka banget FF ini, walaupun NC-nya tadi belum perfect ato kurang hot… aku minta maaf banget…

Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin buat bisabikin FF yang hot buat readers dan DaeLo shipper yang kelaparan diluar sana, aku akan selalu menyediakan suplemen FF DaeLo dari segala Genre dan Rate buat kalian…

Buat yang terus menyemangatiku d isms maupun inbox, makasih banyaaaaaakkkk, kalian bener-benr keren dan daebakbuat aku… buat readers yang pingin ngobrol langsung ato curhat dan kenalan monggo… lihat aja profilku, nomer hape, FB, Tweet dll ada disitu, tinggal hubungi aja…

Well, balik ke FF ini, aku juga agak ragu pake judul What's Poppin walaupun menurutku nggak nyambung… tapi dari pada judul ini aku nggak pake, malah nggak kelar-kelar aku bikin FF dari semua judul lagu B.A.P…

Tapi kali ini aku hanya masukin member B.A.P aja… tapi dari Topp Dogg juga,.,, hayooo udah kenal Topp Dogg belum? Mereka keren lhoooo… walaupun dance mereka bikin aku remuk dan nggak bisa jalan waktu itu… juga ada tamu dari EXO… yah walopun aku juga nggak terlalu kenal EXO aku coba masukin aja…

Semoga kalian suka konsep FF ini…

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner ::.


	2. Hand Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 2] : HAND JOB.

" Enggghh… Ouwwhh.. Mmmpph.."

" Kau benar-benar sangat sempit Zelo-_yah_…"

" Enggh.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagiihh…"

" Sedikit lagi, aku masih belum puas sama sekali."

" Aaakkh! Ngghh! A—ku… akan keluarrrhh… hhkkk!."

" Mmmh… Tidak sekarang _chagiyaa_…"

" Aaaahh! Haaahhh! Haaahh! Nggghhh! Kumohoonn.. lepaass… mmmhh…"

" Ini akan nikmat, tenanglah, semakin menyakitkan, semakin terlihat_ sexy_."

" Nggh.. Ssshhh…"

" _CUT_! Ck! Junhong-_ssi_, desahanmu kurang binal!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Ma… Maaf… A.. aku sudah berusaha keras."

" Apa kau ingin aku perkosa lagi?." Marah Daehyun.

" _Andwae_! Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kata Junhong panik.

" Gara-gara kau, kita banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _hand job _dengan benar tadi." Kata Daehyun.

" Tapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi." Kata Junhong.

Ya benar, karena Junhong benar-benar menolak untuk bersetubuh dengan Daehyun lagi, sehingga Daehyun menyuruh Junhong untuk melakukan _hand job _sendiri saat pengisian suara. Tapi sepertinya itu belum membuat Daehyun puas dengan hasil_ dubbing _Junhong yang menurutnya masih payah.

" Ini sangat sulit Daehyun-_ssi_! Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Kata Junhong hampir menangis tetapi terlihat kesal sekali.

" Lalu kau ingin meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu ini? Aku sudah membujuk bos untuk tidak memarahimu, jadi jangan mengecewakan!." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan kalian semua…." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun mengehela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun Junhong juga masih pemula, dia juga harus bisa mengajari Junhong cara mendesah yang baik dan benar.

" Sudah, jangan cengeng. Aku akan ajari pelan-pelan." Kata Daehyun dengan nada yang sedikit melembut.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun duduk berjongkok di depan kejantanan Junhong yang sedari tadi terekspos karena Junhong melakukan _hand job_.

" Ck! Ck! Ck! Lihatlah, kau sudah keluar berapa kali hingga sebasah ini? Tapi kau belum bisa mendesah dengan baik." Kata Daehyun.

Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Junhong. " Da.. Daehyun-_ssi_, a.. aku malu jika kau—"

" Tidak perlu malu, lagi pula aku tidak akan semudah itu memanfaatkanmu untuk memuaskan nafsuku. Aku harus selesaikan _anime_ ini." Kata Daehyun sambil meremas kejantanan Junhong.

" Aaaakh! Mmpph!." Seru Junhong kaget saat merasakan penisnya diremas oleh Daehyun, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit kencang.

" Jangan tahan desahanmu seperti itu. Biarkan suaramu keluar." Kata Daehyun.

" Engghhh… Aaakkhh… Engghh.. ssshh… Ouwwwhhh…" desah Junhong yang melesakkan badannya kebelakang menekan sandaran kursinya. Keringatnya terus mengalir karena panasnya susasana disana meski AC masih menyala.

" Terus seperti itu Junhong_ie_… Lupakan semuanya, rasakan nikmatnya.. fokus pada apa yang kau rasakan." Kata Daehyun sambil mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Junhong.

" Enggghhh uwaaakh! Aku.. engggh… tidak tahan lagiiih… ssshh… akkhh!." Racau Junhong sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Daehyun tersenyum simpul. " Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong masih belum mejawab karena masih kacau dengan suasana.

Daehyun mengubah tempo kocokannya menjadi sangat kasar. " Katakan! Bagaimana rasanya Junhong_ie_!." Bentak Daehyun.

" Akkggh! Enggh! Enaaakk! Uggghh… niikmat sekali.. ungghh.. ssshh.. lagiiihh… rasanya sangat enaaakk… emmmhh…" desah Junhong.

Daehyun tertawa puas. " Kau benar-benar seperti pelacur yang minta diperkosa. Kau harus sering-sering melakukan_ sex_ agar mulutmu terlatih untuk mendesah." Kata Daehyun yang mulai melakukan _dirty talk _untuk memanasi Junhong.

"_ Andwae_.. Enggh… aku tidak akan melakukannya… aaakkh! Haaah.. haaaah! Engggh! Ouwwwhh… nnnhhh…" kata Junhong.

" Cih! Apa yang katakan berbanding terbalik dengan yang tubuhmu reaksikan. Kau menikmatinya kan. Jangan bohongi perasaan ketagihan itu." Kata Daehyun sambil memperlambat kocokannya untuk menggoda Junhong.

Junhong terlihat sangat frustasi, dia ingin klimaks, tapi rangsangan yang ia dapat tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan sperma yang sudah ingin keluar itu.

" Aaakkkkh! Haaaaggh! Lebih cepaath! Kumohon! Engggh! Aaakkh! Akkkkh! _Please_… _fasterrh_.." kata Junhong kacau.

" Katakan apa yang tubuhmu inginkan. Dan mintalah padaku untuk melakukannya." Goda Daehyun.

Ini waktu yang pas untuk merekam suara desahan Junhong. Dengan begini pengisian suara bisa dimulai lagi.

" Nnnhh! Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aaakkh! Sshh! Ouwwhh! _FUCK MEEEEEH_!." Pinta Junhong sudah tidak tahan.

" _As you wish baby_." Kata Daehyun lalu mengulum kejantanan Junhong dengan begitu lihai dan dalam.

Begitu hangat dan mulai panas, Junhong benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, dia tidak ingin bersetubuh dengan Daehyun lagi, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri olehnya bahwa bersetubuh dan rangsangan-rangsangan dari Daehyun sangat memabukan dan begitu nikmat. Dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa _sex _akan terasa sangat enak.

" Lihat spermamu begitu banyak dan berada dimanam-mana. Kau benar-benar pelacur Zelo-_yah_." Kata Daehyun sambil mengelus lubang diujung kejantanan Junhong yang masih mengucurkan cairan putih yang amat banyak.

" Sllrp… sllrrp.. mmmhh… Nnnnh..Sllrp.. unggh.." desah Daehyun sambil kembali mengulum penis mungil yang tegang milik Junhong.

Junhong menggeliat keenakan, dia meremas rambut Daehyun dan menarik kepala Daehyun untuk mengulum miliknya lebih dalam.

" Teruussh.. enak sekalihh… Akkh! Nnnh! Akkhh! Haaah! Haaah! Laggiih! Aku ingin lebih! Ouuwwhh…" seru Junhong sambil memejamkan matanya keenakan.

Daehyun memainkan _Twin Balls _milik Junhong saat sibuk mengulum milik Junhong. Membuat Junhong benar-benar serasa terbang ke surga.

" Aku dataanghh… Aaaakkhh!."

SPULRT! SPULRT! SPULRT!

Mulut Daehyun penuh dengan tembakan sperma dari penis Junhong. Daehyun masih terus mengulum milik Junhong, menyedot sisa-sisa sperma yang tertinggal.

" Kau gampang sekali klimaks, bisa-bisa tenagamu habis hanya untuk 2 ronde Zelo-_yah_…" kata Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Haaaahh… Haaah… Nikmat… Nnnhh…" desah Junhong lemah.

Daehyun memijat penis Junhong amat pelan, mencoba bermain-main sejenak dengan lawan mainnya itu.

" Penismu mungil sekali, tegang dan basah." Kata Daehyun mencoba memancing dengan _Dirty Talk_.

" Ugghh… Mmmh! Lebih cepat! Aaakhhh…" desah Junhong frustasi.

" Tidak sabar sekali, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pelacur yang minta disodomi hingga robek. Mendesahlah, mintalah lebih padaku." Kata Daehyun sambil meraba masuk kedalam kaos milik Junhong dan memilin nipple Junhong dengan perlahan juga. Memberikan stimulus pada Junhong untuk berbuat lebih binal lagi.

" Jangann.. engghh.. mempermainkankuuuh.. Cepatlah! Akkkhh! Ssshh! Aku sudah menginginkan penismu menyodomiku.. ooouugh! Uwaaahh… ssshh.. Nnhhh!." Racau Junhong.

" Perintahkan padaku apa yang kau inginkan _my slut_!." Kata Daehyun.

" Aaagghh! _Please Fuck meeeh_! _Fuck mee roughly_! Ouwwhhh_! Crush my hole pleaseeee_… Enggghhh!." Titah Junhong frustasi.

" _With my pleasure_…"

JLEEB!

" AAAARRGGGH! Akh! Akh! Akh! Haaahgkk! Ouuuwwh! Unggghh! Yeaahh! _Feels _goooddh… _thrust it_! Engggh!_ Fasteerh_! _Deeper_! H-_Hardeerhh_.. Nnnh.. Akh! Akh! Akh! Nikmaath! Lagiii… aku ingin lagiihh.. ouwwwhh enak sekalii… aakkhhh! Disanaaa! Eunggghh! Tusuk lagi!." Racau Junhong frustasi saat Daehyun tanpa aba-aba langsung menusuk lubangnya dengan kejantanan Daehyun yang Mempenetrasi lubangnya dengan brutal.

Tidak bisa dia bohongi jika saat ini dia benar-benar sangat menyukai apa yang Daehyun lakukan padanya. Tak peduli jika dia terlihat seperti pelacur, dia sudah terlanjur_ horny_, dan ini sangat nikmat, anusnya terus ditusuk oleh Daehyun semain cepat. Tubuhnya terhentak kerasa dan cepat. Sangat brutal, tapi memabukkan rasanya.

" _You're so fuckin tight bitch_! Nggghh! _Damn_! _Gooodh_! Ouwwwh!." Desah Daehyun keenakan sambil terus mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang anal Junhong.

" _So roughly_! Eungghh! Aaaakhh! Haaah! Haaaah! Ennnhh! Cabuli lubangku lagiiih!." Seru Junhong yang mulai melakukan _dirty talk_. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sangat terangsang dengan semua yang Daehyun lakukan padanya.

" Kau sudah mulai nakal ternyata… Baiklah, akan aku buat tidak bisa berjalan hari ini!."

" Eunggghh! Huwaaakh! _I'm cumiingghhh_… Sssshhh.. aaaaaakhh!."

Daehyun langsung menutup lubang Junhong sebelum Junhong klimaks, dan membuat Junhong menjerit sejadinya karena hasratnya tidak bisa keluar karena kali ini sepertinya spermanya akan keluar begitu deras.

" _It huurrts_! Lepaskaaaannnh! Kumohoon! Aaakhh! Ennngh! Ssshhh_! Pleaseee_… _let me cumm_… ouwwwhh.. akh! Akh! Akh! Akh! _It hurts_!." Teriak Junhong memohon, tapi Daehyun seolah tuli dan makin gencar menusuk Junhong dengan cepat dan kasar.

" Rasakan nikmatnya, semakin sakit kau akan semakin _sexy_ Zelo-_yah_… eungghhh… aku ingin menyiksa penismu lebih kasar lagi…" bisik Daehyun ditelinga Junhong.

" _Pleasee_… engggh! _It hurts_.. aakhh! Hhaaaah! Sssh… _don't torture meee_… engggh! Haakkh!."

" Ingatlah kau yang meminta ini, dan kau yang menginginkan permainan kasar! Jadi mendesahlah dan memohon padaku!." Kata Daehyun tidak peduli.

" Cukuup… enghhh… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagiihh…" kata Junhong.

" Tapi lihat, tubuhmu sangat menikmatinya, lubangmu meremas milikku dengan sangat kencang, benar-benar pelacur." Kata Daehyun mengompori sambil mengocok penis Junhong tanpa membuka lubang milik Junhong.

" Uwaaaakkhh! Engghhh! Haaaahh! Haaahh! Aku ingin keluarrhhhh! Mmmhhh!." Desah Junhong tidak karuan, lubangnya makin mencengkeram penis Daehyun dengan kencang, membuat Daehyun terus melenguh keenakan.

" Uhhh.. emmmh… Nikmat sekali, lubangmu benar-benar sempit." Kata Daehyun.

" Pleaseehh.. ouwwwhh.. nnnh! Haaahhh.."

" Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak sperma, kau benar-benar mengotori semuanya Zelo-_yah_…" kata Daehyun menggoda sambil memijat penis Junhong dengan sangat pelan, dan juga Daehyun memelankan tusukannya pada_ sweetspot_ Junhong, membuat Junhong semakin tersiksa, dan mendesah dengan keras.

" Apa kau ingin klimaks?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk keras, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi, terlalu nikmat dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya secara bersamaan.

Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan mengarahkan Junhong kepangkuannya masih menutupi lubang kemaluan Junhong.

" Puaskan aku, dan kejar klimaksmu sendiri." Kata Daehyun.

Sebenarnya Junhong tidak ingin melakukannya, apalagi dia sudah pasti akan terlihat seperti pelacur murahan. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, penisnya sudah sangat sakit dan linu, tetapi lubangnya masih berkedut menginginkan tusukan yang jauh lebih dalam dan brutal menumbuk _sweetspot_nya hingga dia bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya sebanyak yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Junhong perlahan memasukkan penis Daehyun dalam lubangnya sendiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga penis Daehyun menusuk jauh di dalam lubangnya.

JLEEBB! JLEEB! JLEEB! JLEEB!

" AAAARRGH! HAAAH! HAAAH! _IT"S FUCKIN' GOOODDHH_! OUUWH! SSSHH.. NGGGHH!." Desah Junhong begitu keras sambil terus menaik-turunkan badannya dengan cepat dan dalam.

" Ouwwwhh! Mmmmhh.. Nikmat sekaliih…" desah Daehyun.

" Ngghh! _Shake my dick pleaseee_! Nggghh! Aakhh! Haaakkgh! Ouuwwhhh! Eungghh… _feels gooodd_…" racau Junhong terus menghentakkan tubuhnya melawan penis besar milik Daehyun.

Sedangkan Daehyun semakin mempercepat kocokan di penis Junhong dengan kasar dan memilin _nipple_ Junhong hingga membuat Junhong begitu terpuaskan.

" Sedikit lagiiih… Ouwwh.." racau Junhong.

" Kau harus lebih cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhmu Zelo-_yah_… Sssh… Biarkan lubangmu tersodomi lebih jauh lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong mempercepat gerakannya, dan rasa nikmat itu semakin dekat dan semakin memabukkan baginya, seakan dia sudha tidak memiliki akal sehat lagi.

" AAARRRGHH!." Jerit Junhong saat spermanya keluar sangat deras saat dia sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Disusul dengan Daehyun.

Junhong ambruk memeluk Daehyun yang masih menyangga tubuh Junhong dengan baik. Daehyun tersenyum kecil. " Tidak buruk. Kurasa kau sudah lebih baik sekarang Junhong-_ssi_. Tapi jangan pernah ulangi kesalahanmu lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Nafas Junhong masih memburu dan butuh waktu sesaat untuk menjawab kalimat Daehyun. " Ini sangat memalukan…" katanya.

" Tapi kau menyukainya kan?." Kata Daehyun.

" Tidak seharusnya kan kita melakukan _sex_ secara nyata. Bukannya kau hanya bisa melakukan_ sex_ dengan orang yang kau cintai, Daehyun-_ssi_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Well_, itu memang benar. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak memiliki nilai mutlak dan batasan. Kau bisa melakukan itu sesui dengan kehendakmu. Lagipula melakukan _sex_ denganmu bagiku hanya sebagai bentuk keprofesionalitasan dalam pekerjaan saja. Aku tidak berharap selalu melakukan _sex_ denganmu setiap melakukan _dubbing_ hanya karena kau selalu melakukan kesalahan. Jika kau bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, kau tidak akan melakukan ini denganku. Dan lakukanlah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bukan denganku." Kata Daehyun.

Ada rasa kesal dan sedih yang dirasakan Junhong. Memang dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi dia hanya merasa kata-kata Daehyun terlalu dingin dan gamblang mengatakan semua ini. Selain itu dia benar-benar tidak ingin Hoojoon melihatnya melakukan _sex_ dengan Daehyun. Rasa sayangnya pada Hoojoon perlahan berubah menjadi cinta yang masih akan tumbuh jauh lebih kuat nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Hoojoon khawatir saat melihat Junhong berjalan dengan tertatih.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya baru saja jatuh." Kata Junhong.

" Haish… kau harus hati-hati. Sini biar kubantu." Kata Hoojoon.

" Apa kau sudah mau pulang?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_. Memangnya kau belum mau pulang?." Tanya Hoojoon.

" Aku harus dubbing 2 episode lagi dengan Daehyun-ssi. Baru aku bisa pulang." Kata Junhong.

" _Jinjjayo_? Kalau begitu, biar aku ke rumahmu dulu untuk menjaga adikmu sampai kau pulang." Kata Hoojoon.

" Apa tidak merepotkan jika seperti itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku tau Daehyun, dia sangat perfeksionis. Kau harus sabar menghadapinya." Kata Hoojoon.

" _Araseo_. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi dia sangat memuaskan di ranjang. Hahahaha." Tiba-tiba suara Tao menyahut dan ikut pembicaraan.

" _Ya_! Tao! Kenapa kau disini?." Tanya Hoojoon.

" Cuma tidak sengaja lewat dan dengar percakapan kalian." Kata Tao.

" Kau belum pulang juga?." Tanya Hoojoon.

" Belum. Aku dan Kris hari ini mengambil lembur. Jadi kita akan pesta_ sex _sampai pingsan malam ini." Kata Tao.

" Haissh.. kalian berdua ini, kerjaannya selalu saja_ sex_. Carilah kegiatan lain selain pekerjaan." Kata Hoojoon.

" Hahaha… tapi _sex_ itu memang enak _hyung_, mau bagaimana lagi." Kata Tao.

" Apa kau selalu melakukannya dengan Kris?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ya, tentu saja. Mau dengan siapa lagi. Jika aku dengan seme lain bisa-bisa Kris_ hyung _menghabisiku." Jawab Tao.

" Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas topik itu." Kata Hoojoon.

" _Wae_? Apa kau juga ingin melakukannya Hoojoon _hyung_? Hmmm… sampai kapan Xero _hyung_ dan B-Joo _hyung_ mengambil cuti? Sepertinya jika mereka sudah kembali, kau akan benar-benar dihabisi oleh mereka di _Anime season _ke-3-mu." Kata Tao.

" _Ya_! jangan bilang begitu! Kita tidak sering melakukannya meski mereka ada disini." Kata Hoojoon.

" Kita liat saja nanti. Hihihihihi." Kata Tao sambil berjalan pergi ke ruang _dubbing_nya.

" Xero dan B-Joo itu siapa?." Tanya Junhong pada Hoojoon.

" Dia partnerku saat _dubbing_. Kami teman dekat." Kata Hoojoon.

" Oh jadi begitu."

" Baiklah, kurasa kau harus segera kembali sebelum Daehyun memarahimu lagi. Aku akan berangkat ke tempatmu sekarang." Kata Hoojoon.

" Baiklah _hyung_. Terimakasih banyak." Kata Junhong.

Setelah itu Junhong kembali ke ruang _dubbing-_nya. Disana sudah ada Daehyun yang menunggu.

" Lama sekali." Kata Daehyun.

" _Mian_." Sahut Junhong pelan.

Daehyun membalik-balik naskah yang dipegangnya. " Kau sudah siap atau tidak untuk episode selanjutnya? Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan _sex _lagi, hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara desahanmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku akan berusaha dengan baik."

" Baguslah kalau begitu."

" Aku sudah menghafalkan naskahnya, dan sudah mempelajarinya dengan Hoojoon _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Hoojoon… Kau menyukainya ya?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong sedikit tersentak. " A.. _anieyo_…" jawab Junhong.

" Jadi memang benar, kau menyukainya.. haishh… kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya…" kata Daehyun.

" _Ya_! maksudmu apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau ini belum tau apapun tentangnya tapi sudah main jatuh cinta saja. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau 2 orang itu sudah kembali, kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa menyentuh Hoojoon." Kata Daehyun.

" Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal itu. Ayo segera selesaikan ini." Kata Junhong.

" Semangat yang bagus." Celetuk Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kita lakukan satu episode lagi. Setelah itu pulang." Kata Daehyun.

"_ Mwoya_?! Kau bilang hari ini kita hanya akan melakukan 8 episode. Kenapa kau menambah lagi?." Tanya Junhong protes.

" Dari 8 episode hanya 3 kali adegan _sex_, menurutku kita sudah memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik setelah keterlambatan kita mendubbing anime gara-gara kita harus melakukan_ sex_ juga. Jadi aku ingin 1 episode terakhir untuk hari ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Daehyun tegas tetapi terkesan santai dan menuntut.

Junhong menghela nafas kesal dan membuang muka dari Daehyun.

" Lakukan. Sekarang." Kata Daehyun pelan mengancam.

" Bisakah kau tidak bersikap memaksa seperti itu? Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan." Kesal Junhong.

" Tidak untuk permintaanku yang satu ini."

" Permintaan? Itu perintah. Kau tidak pernah meminta."

" Syukurlah kau sadar akan hal itu." Sahut Daehyun.

" _Ya_! ini sudah pukul 11 malam, dan aku harus merawat adikku dirumah."

" Oh! Bukannya Hoojoon selalu membantumu? Hmm?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku tidak bisa merepotkannya setiap waktu."

" Dan kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku setiap waktu? Kau pikir penurunan gajiku bulan ini terjadi karena siapa?." Sambar Daehyun santai.

Dan itu sudah sangat telak membuat Junhong terdiam. " Aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Junhong sambil segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil melihat Junhong yang sekali lagi kalah darinya. Ada perasaan senang melihat Junhong seperti itu, mengerjai partner baru karena Daehyun sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Junhong menghela nafas panjang saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi. Dia menyalakan kran wastafel dan segera membasuh wajahnya yang sangat penat karena pekerjaannya hari ini.

" Sial." Gerutunya sambil mematikan kran. Setelah itu dia berjalan masuk menuju bilik toilet untuk buang air kecil.

" Krissshh.. Mmmhh.."

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar desahan seseorang samar-samar dari bilik sebelahnya. Junhong terkejut dan mencoba untuk fokus pada apa yang ia dengar.

" _Ya_! kita sudah melakukan banyak ronde hari ini. Kau harus memberiku istirahat."

Sekarang sangat jelas sekali itu suara Tao. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam bilik itu. Junhong terlihat kikuk, tidak seharusnya dia mendengar seperti ini.

Saat Junhong keluar dari bilik kamar mandi berbarengan dengan keluarnya Tao dan Kris sambil berciuman dengan begitu panasnya. Dan itu membuat Junhong shock dan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri dan mendengarkan suara kecipak dua bibir itu beradu, dan itu benar-benar membuat Junhong bergidik ngeri, hingga Tao menyadari bahwa Junhong berada disana.

" Ups… Ternyata ada yang melihat." Kata Tao sambil melepas ciumannya dan pelukannya pada leher Kris.

" Ma… Maaf mengganggu kalian." Kata Junhong.

" Oh, tentu saja tidak. Ini tempat umum, kau berhak kesini kapanpun kau mau. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa Daehyun masih dingin seperti biasanya?." Tanya Tao yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junhong.

" Tao. Jangan mulai menjahili orang lain." Kata Kris sambil bersandar di tembok memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

Tao merangkul pundak Junhong sambil tertawa, kemudian memojokkan Junhong dengan cepat ke wastafel.

" Kurasa kita sudah berteman. Jadi tidak apa kan jika aku hanya ngobrol dengannya?." Kata Tao, membuat Junhong tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

" Kurasa dia sudah pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan Daehyun." Kata Kris.

" Tapi dia polos sekali. Entah dia bisa atau tidak cara berciuman." Kata Tao sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong.

" Hyu… _hyung_… _wae irae_?." Kata Junhong sedikit takut.

" Hmmm… bagaimana jika satu ciuman kucuri darimu?." Tanya Tao menggoda. Dia melirik kearah Kris, dan Kris hanya mengangkat alisnya sejenak.

Kemudian Tao mulai mencium bibir Junhong. Perlahan tapi kemudian sedikit lebih ganas. Tangan Tao bergerak menarik tengkuk Junhong untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Sedangkan Junhong sudah gemetar hebat, dan badannya terlalu _shock_ untuk melakukan gerakan maupun penolakan.

" _Yamma_. hentikan mem_bully_ anak itu." Tiba-tiba suara datar Daehyun menginterupsi saat Tao mulai menggigit bibir Junhong. Tao segera melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Daehyun bersandar di pintu.

" Kau tidak lihat dia gemetar hebat?." Kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk tangan Junhong.

" Aku hanya mengerjainya saja_ hyung_. Lagi pula itu hanya ciuman kecil." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk men_dubbing_ suara sekarang. Aku ingin segera pulang." Kata Daehyun.

" Oh. Tentu saja, silahkan. Dia properi milikmu_ hyung_." Kata Tao.

Junhong segera mengikuti Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Bisakah kau membela dirimu sendiri saat ada orang lain melakukan hal itu padamu? Kau payah sekali." Kata Daehyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah dari Junhong.

" A… aku terlalu kaget. Maafkan aku."

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau memang payah." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau selalu begitu." Gerutu Junhong.

" _Well_, aku memang seperti ini. Terima atau tidak selama hidupmu bergantung padaku, kau harus mau menurut." Kata Daehyun sambil memasuki ruang _dubbing_.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?." Tanya Junhong sambil mengikuti masuk ke dalam sebelum pintu kembali tertutup.

" Karena kau pasti akan menyukaiku." Kata Daehyun datar sambil duduk di kursinya tanpa menoleh kearah Junhong yang terpaku.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


	3. Blow Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 3] : BLOW JOB.

" Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali." Kata Daehyun sambil menyalakan rokoknya ketika Junhong baru saja datang.

Junhong tersenyum lebar ke arah Daehyun dan di balas dengan_ glare_ tidak suka dari Daehyun. " Jangan bilang tentang Hoojoon… Lupakanlah orang itu, jika kau ingin bahagia." Kata Daehyun datar seperti biasanya.

" Memangnya kenapa? Itu hak-ku kan?."

" Ya, memang itu hak mu. Tapi aku tidak mau hal ini akan berdampak pada kinerjamu yang tidak bagus itu. Selain itu aku tidak suka melihatmu senang sebelum semua pekerjaan kita beres." Kata Daehyun.

" _Ya_! kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan _mood_-ku sih, aku akan kerjakan semua perkerjaanku dengan baik." Kata Junhong kesal.

" Bagus kalau begitu." Sahut Daehyun dingin.

" Memangnya kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Apa pedulimu? Aku menomorsatukan pekerjaan dari yang lain. Jadi terserah kau mau bilang aku pemuja keperfeksionisan dalam bekerja atau apa, tapi memang seperti inilah aku. Hanya untuk sekedar memberimu saran, bersiap-siaplah menangis nanti." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak takut, aku akan tetap suka pada Hoojoon, dan akan segera menyelesaikan semua tugasku dengan baik." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku sudah memperingatkan." Kata Daehyun.

Hari itu mereka melakukan _dubbing _lagi. Seperti biasa Junhong masih payah walaupun dia sudah sedikit ada peningkatan. Jika tidak dengan ancaman Daehyun, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan _dubbing_ dengan baik, khususnya saat adegan ranjang.

" Aku harus istirahat, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi…" keluh Junhong saat ditengah _dubbing_ adegan ranjang.

Wajah Daehyun berubah tidak suka. " Berapakali lagi kau meminta untuk istirahat? Inilah hal yang tidak kusuka darimu, cobalah untuk fokus!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Ta… tapi aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus mendesah seperti apa…" kata Junhong pelan.

Daehyun mendesah kesal. Dia mendorong Junhong duduk kembali di kursinya. " _Ya_! apa yang—"

Daehyun segera membuka celana Junhong dengan cepat. Dan meremas penis Junhong tanpa aba-aba.

" Aaaaghh! Tunggu… Hen—tikann… kumohon…" kata Junhong terkejut.

" Lakukan tugasmu. Mendesahlah!." Kata Daehyun dingin. Junhong sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi saat ekspresi Daehyun sudah sangat marah seperti itu.

" Mmmhh… laku—kan perlahaannh… ugghhh.. ennnghh!." Kata Junhong mencoba untuk bekerja dengan baik.

Daehyun segera memberi _blow job _papda kejantanan Junhong yang sudah menegang itu, menghisapnya begitu kuat, membuat Junhong merasa sangat nikmat, gigi-gigi Daehyun yang bergesekkan dengan penis Junhong membuat sensasi yang memabukkan bagi Junhong yang terangsang penuh.

" _Suck it hard_! Eummmhh… nnhh! Fasterrhh! Ini nikmat sekaliiih…" racau Junhong keenakkan.

Tangan Daehyun yang bebas perlahan menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja Junhong, dan memilin _nipple_ milik Junhong hingga Junhong mendesah semakin keras.

" Agghhkk! Uughh.. nnnh! _Touch me more_…. Ouwwhh… mmhh…." Junhong memejamkan matanya erat-erat menikmati libidonya yang semakin tinggi akibat sentuhan Daehyun.

Saat dirasa Junhong hampir klimaks, Daehyun segera menutuup lubang kejantanan Junhong, hingga membuat Junhong mendesah sekeras-kerasnya, dan meremas kemeja Daehyun kuat-kuat, karena Daehyun masih terus memijat penis Junhong.

"_ Pleasee_… _Let me cum_… arrggh! Ssshh… Eungghh.. akkhh! Ouwwhh.. nnnh!."

" _CUT_!." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba.

" Eh?."

" _Scene_ ini sudah selesai. Istirahatlah 20 menit, dan kembali ke sini untuk melanjutkan 5 episode selanjutnya." Kata Daehyun sambil bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar ruangan dengan membawa rokoknya.

"_ Ya_! kau belum menyelesaikan ini!." Seru Junhong kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Junhong terlihat sangat kacau dengan kondisinya. Dia segera merapikan pakaiannya, dan segera keluar dari ruangan dengan sempoyongan dan wajah yang tersiksa.

" Ugh… Nnnhh…" desahnya, dia harus segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menabrak Kris saat tidak fokus dengan jalan.

BRUUK!.

Junhong hampir saja terjatuh jika Kris tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

" Junhong? Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Kris terkejut.

Junhong segera berdiri dengan baik, " _Nde_… maaf." Katanya.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Kris.

" _Anieyo_…" jawab Junhong berusaha untuk tenang.

" Kau terlihat kesakitan begitu, apa kau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya?." Tanya Kris sambil menahan tawa.

" A.. Aku harus pergi." Kata Junhong.

" Butuh bantuan? Akan sangat sakit jika itu tidak segera dikeluarkan." Kata Kris.

" Ti.. tidak terimakasih." Kata Junhong.

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kris menarik Junhong masuk ke dalam ruang _dubbing _miliknya.

" _Ya_! apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Junhong panik.

" Hanya bermain-main sebentar, Tao bilang kau sangat menarik untuk dikerjai." Kata Kris.

" _Ya_! lepaskan aku!." Kata Junhong berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Tapi cengkeraman Kris jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Kris meremas pelan kejantanan Junhong. " Rasanya sakit kan jika kau tidak bisa mengeluarkannya?." Kata Kris menggoda.

" Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, bagaimana jika Tao tau?." Kata Junhong panik, tubuhnya semakin berkeringat dan ketakutan, baginya Kris juga masih orang asing.

" Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Kata Kris.

" Kumohon jangan lakukan hal ini padaku." Kata Junhong.

" Ssst.. ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar saja." Kata Kris sambil meremas kencang kejantanan Junhong. " Arrghhh! _Hajimaaahh_… eungghhh… _please_…" mohon Junhong.

" Kau benar-benar sangat imut. Jika aku jadi Daehyun sudah pasti kuperkosa kau tiap saat." Kata Kris.

Tubuh Junhong sangat gemetar dan ketakutan, tidak seperti yang ia rasakan saat Daehyun yang memaksanya.

Tiba-tiba Tao datang, dan melihat Kris sudah hampir menelanjangi Junhong. Wajah Tao segera berubah menjadi senang.

" Wah.. wah.. kau memulai tanpaku _hyung_. Aku sudah menanti saat-saat seperti ini." Kata Tao.

Junhong terlihat semakin takut, di perkosa dua orang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

" _Ya_! lepaskan akuu!."

" Sudahlah, menyerah saja, ruang _dubbing_ selalu kedap suara. Jadi Daehyun tidak akan datang untukmu." Kata Kris.

Dengan cepat tangan Kris menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Junhong mencari-cari _nipple _Junhong dan segera memelintirnya. Sedangkan Tao mencium leher putih Junhong.

" Jangaann! Kumohoonn… eungghh.. _please_… lepaskan akuuu! Emmmnnhh!."

" Kau bahkan menyukainya kan? Nikmati saja." Kata Tao.

Kris segera membuka celana Junhong, dan menyambar kejantanan Junhong yang mulai ereksi. " Kasihan sekali, kau tidak mendapatkan klimaks. Aku akan membantumu merasakan nikmatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kau akan segera kembali pada tugas kerjamu dengan Daehyun." Kata Kris.

Dengan cepat Kris mengubah posisi Junhong hingga menungging siap untuk menusukkan miliknya pada lubang Junhong.

Wajah Junhong terlihat sangat ketakutan. " Jangan… kumohon… hentikan semua ini…" mohon Junhong yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh kedua pemerkosanya.

Tiba-tiba Tao mendorong kepala Junhong hingga penis Tao masuk ke dalam mulut Junhong.

" Kau terlalu berisik! Sekarang lakukan _blow job _untukku." Kata Tao.

JLEEBB!

Suara Junhong tercekat karena penis Tao masuk kedalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan kejantanan Kris menusuknya kuat-kuat jauh tertanam dalam lubangnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kris langsung saja menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya yang masih tertanam dan dengan keras melesakkan penisnya masuk membuat badan Junhong tersentak keras sehingga dia terus tersedak dengan penis Tao.

Dengan cepat Kris mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya tanpa ampun di lubang Junhong, junhong sudah terkunci, dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lubangnya terasa sangat panas dan perih akibat ukuran Kris yang super besar. Kris terlihat sangat menikmati penetrasinya, lubang Junhong menjepit miliknya dengan kuat menimbulkan sensasi yang nikmat bagi penisnya.

" Ayolah, lakukan _blow job _dengan benar, tidakkah Daehyun mengajarimu dengan baik hal itu?." Gerutu Tao sambil menarik dan mendorong kepala Junhong dengan cepat dan keras. Sedangkan Junhong hanya bisa menutup mata dan menahan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan dari kedua teman barunya itu.

Setelah puas dengan tusukannya, Kris mengubah posisi menjadi Junhong berada di pangkuannya. Dan Tao segera memposisikan kejantanannya untuk memasuki Junhong juga.

" _Ya_! a.. apa yang kalian lakukaan?." Tanya Junhong takut.

" _Threesome_ sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Tao.

Sebelum penolakan Junhong terucap, Tao sudah memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Junhong.

" AARRGGHH! Keluarkan! Aku tidak kuat lagihh! Kumohon keluarkaann…" mohon Junhong.

Detik berikutnya Kris dan Tao mengeluar masukkakn penis mereka dengan cepat dan kasar dari lubang Junhong. Ritme mereka berbeda satu sama lain sehingga membuat Junhong merasa sangat perih dan sakit.

" _Andwaee_!... kumohon berhentii.. ini sangat sakiit! Aakkh! Akh! Mmmhhh! Pleaseehh… _stop it_!." Pinta Junhong.

" Lubangnya benar-benar masih sempit, sepertinya Daehyun tidak terlalu sering menyodominya." Komentar Tao.

Tangan Kris yang menganggur segera menyambar penis Junhong yang sudah ereksi sedari tadi. " Dia sangat menggemaskan." Kata Kris.

Tubuh Junhong terus tersentak dengan keras selama penetrasi berlangsung.

" Uwaahh! Eunngghh! Akkh! Akh! Akkh! Berhentiihhh… aku sudah tidak sanggupp.. ouuwhh.. haaakkh!."

" Kenapa kau protes? Utarakan juga kenikmatan yang kau rasakan." Kata Tao menggoda sambil menggigit daun telinga Junhong.

Tak lama kemudian dirasakan Junhong sudah hampir mendekati klimaks. Tusukan Tao dan Kris yang semakin cepat dan brutal dengan cepat menjemput orgasme itu.

" AAARRRGGHH!." Seru Junhong saat spermanya tumpah ruah di perut Kris.

" Oh… lihat betapa tak berdayanya dia…" kata Kris senang.

Junhong terengah-engah setelah dia berhasil klimaks. Tapi tusukan itu belum berhenti, karena Tao dan Kris juga mengejar klimaks masing-masing, saat dirasa sudah dekat, mereka mencabut penis mereka dan dengan kasar memaksa memasukkan kejantanan mereka ke dalam mulut Junhong dan klimaks disana.

Junhong terlihat tersedak-sedak hingga sperma mereka meluber keluar dan menetes ke leher putih Junhong.

Setelah penis mereka keluar, Tao membungkam mulut Junhong. " Telan semua sperma itu!." Kata Tao. Tapi Junhong hanya bisa menggeleng keras. " Cepat telan! Atau kami akan memperkosamu hingga lubangmu makin robek!." Ancam Tao tidak sabar.

Dengan terpaksa Junhong menelan semua sperma yang ada dimulutnya.

" _Good boy_." Kata Tao senang.

" Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?... hiks.." kata Junhong.

" Kami hanya bermain-main. Kau akan terbiasa dengan ini. Kami pernah melakukan _sex _pada semua _dubber_ disini, jadi jangan kaget." Kata Kris.

Junhong terlihat sangat terkejut. " Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau melakukan _sex_ seperti ini!." Kesal Junhong.

" Sudahlah, jangan marah Junhong-_goon_. Sudah kembalilah sebelum Daehyun memarahimu." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum nakal.

Junhong segera merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar.

BRUUKK!.

Junhong terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena merasakan pinggulnya sangat nyeri. " Eh? Kau sampai tidak bisa berjalan? Padahal hanya 2 penis dalam beberapa menit." Komentar Tao sambil membantu Junhong berdiri.

Junhong menepis bantuan Tao sambil memberi _glare_ tajam, lalu tertatih-tatih berjalan keluar, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali.

" Hati-hati Junhong-_goon_." Kata Tao.

Junhong melihat jam tangannya, sudah 45 menit berlalu, Daehyun pasti marah karena dia belum kembali. Dia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya tapi itu malah membuat rasa sakit itu makin terasa.

" Ughh… siaal!." Gerutunya mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

" Junhong_ie_? Kau kenapa?." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hojoon, dilihatnya memang Hojoon terlihat terkejut dan berlari kearahnya.

" Hojoon_ie_—" sebelum dia terjatuh dalam pingsannya Hojoon sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuh ringkih Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Junhong terbangun dia sudah berada di kamarnya, dia mencoba membiasakan matanyadengan cahaya dia ruangan itu, setelah sudah agak sadar dia terbangun dengan panik. Lalu dia menoleh mendapat Hojoon sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

" Istirahatlah dulu, jangan khawatirkan pekerjaanmu." Kata Hojoon.

" Berapa lama aku tidur?." Tanya Junhong.

" Semalaman. Aku sudah sedikit mengobati luka di lubangmu, mungkin nyeri di pinggulmu masih terasa. Aku sudah menegur Tao dan Kris karena ini. Dan aku meminta pengertian Daehyun agar kau istirahat dulu." Kata Hojoon.

" Terimakasih banyak." Kata Junhong.

"_ Nde_. Maaf ya, mungkin ini terlalu keterlaluan karena Tao dan Kris memang seperti itu. Aku juga pernah bernasib sama sepertimu." Kata Hojoon.

" Mereka memperkosamu secara paksa?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Ya. apalagi yang _dubber _perusahaan ini lakukan untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang sempurna? Lama-lama kau juga terbiasa. Ini memang sangat tidak adil, tapi mau apalagi kita sudah terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan." Kata Hojoon.

" Berarti mereka juga melakukan itu pada Daehyun?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Anieyo_. Hanya Daehyun seorang yang tidak pernah mau dan tidak bisa mereka jadikan target. Aura Daehyun benar-benar membuat semua orang tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Kukira Daehyun setidaknya bisa melindungimu dari mereka." Kata Hojoon.

" Seandainya aku bisa jadi seperti itu. Karena aku lemah semua orang bisa berbuat semena-mena padaku. Ini menyebalkan!." Kesal Junhong.

" Jika adikku tau pekerjaan kakaknya ternyata seperti ini, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku?." Ujar Junhong lirih.

Hojoon menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya lembut. " Terlambat untuk lari dari semua ini. Kau harus melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan, jangan khawatirkan tentang adikmu. Selama mereka tidak tau, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Hojoon.

Junhong menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa perkataan Hojoon benar-benar membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. " Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi." Kata Junhong.

" _Hyuungg_! Kau sudah bangun! Kami khawatir sekali!." Tiba-tiba Hanbin dan Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke kamar.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu _hyung_? Kenapa kau bisa sakit?." Tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung _hanya kecapekan saja, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Kalian apa sudah makan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sudah. Hojoon_ hyung_ yang memasakkan kami makanan selama kau sakit _hyung_. Dia baik sekali." Kata Hanbin yang dibalas tawa oleh Hojoon.

" Terimakasih banyak Hojoon_ie_…" kata Junhong.

" _Nde_. Jika kau mau aku akan merawat mereka selagi kau ada di kantor. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kau harus lembur untuk bisa mendapat gaji yang cukup kan?." Kata Hojoon.

" Apa benar tidak apa?." Tanya Junhong memastikan.

" _Nde_. Lagipula aku juga menganggur sekarang. Aku juga mulai akrab dengan kedua adik kembarmu ini." Kata Hojoon.

" Terimakasih banyak."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Junhong berdering, dia segera mengambilnya. Telfon dari Daehyun.

Dia sedikit merinding jika mendengar Daehyun akan memarahinya memandang ponsel itu hingga beberapa detik.

"_ Palli_, angkatlah, waegeurae?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Nde nde_…" katanya sambil mengangkat telfon dari Daehyun.

" _Yobosae_—"

[[ _Ya_! _neo_! Haish… lama sekali sih mengangkat telfonnya!.]] potong Daehyun dengan suara keras dan marahnya.

" Mi.. _mian_.. ta tadi aku—"

[[ Kau sudah baikan dan tidak mengabari?, kau pikir pekerjaanmu akan selesai? Bos memarahiku lagi, dan kau—]] Potong Daehyun dan tiba-tiba dia terhenti diakhiri helaan nafas kesal, Junhong masih diam menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan marahnya dulu. [[ Aish… sudahlah! Lupakan! Datanglah kesini setelah kau merasa lebih baik.]] katanya ketus nadanya turun 2 oktaf dari sebelumnya.

" _Mianhaeyo_… Aku akan segera kesana, akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah di jalan…" kata Junhong pelan.

Junhong tidak marah pada Daehyun kali ini, entah kenapa. Junhong berfikir jika dia jadi Daehyun pasti juga akan kesal jika memiliki partner yang selalu menunda pekerjaan, apalagi bos selalu marah, padahal sebenarnya Daehyun tidak salah.

[[ _Areo_! Sudahlah, akan kututup!]] kata Daehyun membuat Junhong tersentak. [[ Akan kubunuh Kris dan Tao jika bulan ini gajiku tidak turun…]] terdengar gerutuan Daehyun saat dia menjauhkan ponselnya, dan akhirnya percakapan diakhiri.

" Pasti Daehyun?." Tanya Hojoon.

Junhong mengangguk. " Dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok." Kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum kecil. " Dia memang tidak bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu dengan benar." Lanjutnya.

" Aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku selalu berbuat kesalahan, sehingga dia terus saja memarahiku." Kata Junhong.

" Daehyun adalah partner yang baik, aku pernah menjadi pertnernya untuk beberapa episode, dan dia melakukan semua dengan baik." Kata Hojoon.

" Kuharap aku bisa melakukan hal yang benar di depannya." Kataku.

.

.

.

.

Saat Junhong datang, dia tidak melihat Daehyun di mejanya, kemudian Junhong bertanya pada beberapa _staff_ yang lain katanya Daehyun ada di ruang _dubbing_. Diapun segera kesana, dibukanya pintu perlahan dan mengintip kedalam dengan hati-hati, dia takut akan menganggu Daehyun.

" Dia tidur…" gumam Junhong pelan sambil melanjutkan masuk ke dalam.

Daehyun terlihat sangat kelelahan, sepertinya dia tidak pulang, kemejanya masih belum ganti sejak kemarin saat terakhir Junhong _take dubbing _dengannya. Itu membuat Junhong benar-benar merasa amat bersalah karena dia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Junghong berjalan mendekat kearahnya, sejujurnya Junhong sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Daehyun tidur pulas seperti ini, ' _Mungkin dia tidak membaca pesanku tadi. Aku takut dia marah jika aku membangunkannya_.' Batin Junhong. Sehingga Junhong hanya duduk dihadapan Daehyun dan hanya melihatnya, menunggu partnernya itu bangun.

' _Dia terlihat begitu tenang saat tidur_.' Pikir Junhong.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun terbangun, Junhong sedikit terkejut dan menarik badannya ke belakang. Dilihatnya mata Daehyun memerah karena kelelahan.

" Kau sudah disini? Kenapa tidak bilang." Kata Daehyun sambil merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin.

" Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan, mungkin kau belum membacanya. Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Junhong.

" Apa kau sudah bisa bekerja sekarang?." Tanya Daehyun memastikan.

" Kurasa sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Junhong.

Hari itu, Junhong berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari Daehyun marah, walaupun terkadang Daehyun masih menegur saat Daehyun membuat kesalahan dalam _dubbing_. Dan hari itu, mereka berdua lembur hingga pagi. Junhong benar-benar menahan diri tidak mengeluh saat kelelahan ataupun saat dia harus melakukan_ dubbing _adegan ranjang lagi.

Junhong melihat Daehyun sudah sangat lelah, dan sanngat jelas lingkar hitam di bawah mata Daehyun yang membuktikannya, tetapi Daehyun tetap menolak untuk istirahat. Junhong sempat berfikir apakah Daehyun tipe orang _workaholic_? Atau memang ingin gajinya turun bulan ini?.

Sekitar pukul 3 pagi mereka mengambil istirahat sebentar. Daehyun kembali membuka kaleng kopi yang ke-8 kalinya sejak dini hari tadi.

" Kau selalu marah dan memprotesku, tapi kenapa tidak bisa menolak, dan melawan saat Kris dan Tao mengerjaimu? Jangan buat dirimu mudah untuk dipermainkan. Lainkali jika hal ini terjadi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Dan jangan mengandalkan orang lain juga. Disini memang keras, termasuk aku. Aku tau kau benci _sex_. Tapi aku tau batasanku untuk memaksamu melakukannya." Kata Daehyun, kali ini nadanya datar dan rendah.

Junhong terdiam. Daehyun memang benar, entah kenapa kali ini Junhong tidak bisa memprotes. Mungkin karena Junhong merasa bersalah karena sudah menyusahkan Daehyun.

" Aku tau aku yang salah." Kata Junhong lirih.

" Kris dan Tao juga salah." Sahut Daehyun cepat.

" Tapi aku tetap membutuhkan Hojoon, hanya dia yang—"

" Kau terlalu bodoh sampai menyukainya." Potong Daehyun ketus. " Ayo kita mulai lagi. 2 episode terakhir selesai, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Junhong kembali pulang, Hojoon masih ada disana, sepertinya dia baru saja menidurkan adik kembar Junhong.

" Bagaimana—"

" Semua baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengurus mereka berdua. Hanbin mendapat nilai bagus hari ini di sekolahnya. Baru saja mereka tidur." Kata Hojoon.

" Syukurlah. Aku sangat terbantu olehmu." Kata Junhong lega.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Sudah baik-baik saja. Aku lembur dengan Daehyun hyung, dan mengejar semua keterlambatan kami. Kurasa bos akan sedikit lebih senang sekarang." Jawab Junhong.

" Bagus kalau begitu. Daehyun memang pintar dalam memperbaiki masalah." Kata Hojoon.

" Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

" _Kurucho_. Aku juga ingin istirahat." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau boleh menginap disini kapanpun kau mau." Kata Junhong.

" _Gumawo_. Sudah lama aku tidak serepot ini." Kata Hojoon.

Kalau begitu ayo kita istirahat saja." Ajak Junhong sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Malam itu Junhong dan Hojoon tidur di ranjang yang sama. Karena memang hanya ada 2 kamar disana. Dini hari Junhong terbangun tanpa sengaja. Dan dilihatnya Hojoon masih tertidur tepat di depannya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat Junhong sedikit berdebar melihat wajah orang yang ia sukai sedekat ini.

Junhong melihat bibir merah Hojoon seakan tersihir oleh pesonanya. Ingin sekali dia merasakan bibir itu.

Lama kelamaan, Junhong bergerak mendekati wajah Hojoon, debaran di jantungnya semakin kencang, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia berani untuk terus melanjutkan geraknya.

Dia bisa merasakan nafas teratur Hojoon menerpanya dan erangan kecil Hojoon saat tidur. Dia mengagumi cantiknya wajah Hojoon. Hanya bibir itu, dia ingin sekali merasakannya. Beberapa detik sebelum bibir keduanya menempel, perlahan Hojoon membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati Junhong sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Junhong terkejut saat itu juga, dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Oke! Saya sudah apdet sesuai dengan janji saya…

Ini kok semua pada nungguin Treesome-nya XeB-Joon? Hmmm, aku masih belum ngeluarin Xero sama B-Joo, I save the Good for the Last xD

Hmm, mungkin sekitaran chapter 5 baru aku keluarin mereka.

Dan aku nggak mau Zelo jadian sama Daehyun BWAHAHAHAHA *ketawa jahat *digampar readers

Sebenernya Editorku itu lagi mengeluhkan kenapa sih kok banyak FF picisan dan alur mainstream yang mudah ditebak? Semacam Endingnya pasti Happy end, trus tokoh utama bisa pacaran sama pairingnya, ato tokoh utama sakit terus sembuh lagi. Ya saya juga sebel banyak sekali FF yang begitu *kayak punyaku enggak picisan aja. Jadi aku berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan bikin FF yang alurnya gak biasa.

Dan mencoba merevolusikan FF-ku yang akan aku buat kedepannya, yang berisikan kualitas, tata bahasa, dan cerita yang nggak mainstream tapi tetep disukai pembaca.

Dan btw aku maniak Angst, jadi maafkan saya karena aku nggak nurutin permintaan readers untuk happy end ato kembali ke alur yang mudah ditebak BWAHAHAHAHA *ketawa jahat *dijambak readers

Aku juga lagi gemar bikin FF NC *plak plak makanya FF What's Poppin ini sudah selesai sampai chapter 5 sebenernya.

Dan kenapa aku lama apdetnya? Karena aku nggak ada koneksi internet broooh! Kalau aku apdet berarti ini adalah surga bagiku dan juga kalian yang sudah menunggu.

Readers What's Poppin yang paling banyak negur gua lewat sms btw… -,-a

Hayoooo ketahuan yang fujoshi akut nih BWAHAHAHAHA *ketawa ngejek *dibunuh readers.

Yah dan banyak dari kalian yang dibawah umur! OAO

Jadi apa yang terjadi disini teman-teman? Ayo tunjukkan KTP kalian baru boleh baca. Masih kecil kok bacaannya beginian?

Dihimbau untuk anak dibawah umur jangan baca, apalagi mempraktikan isi FF ini. Jadi kalian walaupun Fujo akut harus tetap berkualitas seperti saya *digampar readers.

Ya saya tau kok, saya aja juga barusan dapet KTP, tapi mau gimana lagi, sudah terlambat untukku karena terlanjut menjadi author FF NC… T.T

Tapi, saya sudah sah untuk melakukannya sekarang. BWAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista *dibacok readers.

Entah kalian mendengar himbauanku atau masih terus baca, itu terserah kalian saja. Tapi kita harus jadi Fujo yang bisa membanggakan bangsa *ngomong ape sih gua?

Oke deh, sampe sini dulu bacot gua… see ya! ^0^/

Mind To review?


	4. Sex Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 4] : SEX JOB.

Dia bisa merasakan nafas teratur Hojoon menerpanya dan erangan kecil Hojoon saat tidur. Dia mengagumi cantiknya wajah Hojoon. Hanya bibir itu, dia ingin sekali merasakannya. Beberapa detik sebelum bibir keduanya menempel, perlahan Hojoon membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati Junhong sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Junhong terkejut saat itu juga, dan…

" Eungh…" erang Hojoon, perlahan kedua tangannnya merangkul leher Junhong, dan menciumnya.

Junhong masih terkejut karena dia takut Hojoon tau jika dia akan menciumnya, tapi kenyataan yang tak terduga bahwa Hojoonlah yang sekarang menciumnya. Bibir Junhong masih terkatup karena masih _shock_. Tapi perlahan lidah Hojoon terus menjilat bibirnya dalam kecupan itu, dan Junhong mulai membalas ciuman Hojoon.

" Eungghh.. sllrp.. mmnhh…" erang Hojoon.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, saling bertukar _saliva_. Tangan Hojoon meremas rambut Junhong dengan kuat, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hojoon menggigit bibir Junhong kemudian kembali mengulumnya, Junhong tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik saat ini, semua sentuhan Hojoon benar-benar memabukkannya.

" Ungh… Xero… B-Joo… _saranghae_…" tiba-tiba Junhong mendengar Hojoon memanggil 2 nama partnernya, dan itu membuatnya berhenti. Dia melihat wajah Hojoon dengan mata terpejam, tangan Hojoon perlahan jatuh dari pundaknya. Hojoon tertidur.

" Di.. dia mengigau?." Gumam Junhong terkejut.

Ada rasa cemburu dan kesal saat Hojoon memanggil nama 2 itu. Sepertinya Hojoon sedang memimpikan ke-2 partnernya itu.

Junhong beringsut menjauhi Hojoon, dan kembali menyelimuti diri untuk tidur. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, masih hangat dan basah.

" _Saranghae_… Jeon Hojoon…" katanya pelan.

Keesokkan harinya, Junhong terbangun setelah dia mendengar suara Hojoon terus menerus membangunkannya.

Perlahan Junhong terbangun. " Selamat pagi." Sapa Hojoon.

" Pagi... " jawab Junhong sambil mengucek matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya sedikit tidak senang melihat wajah Hojoon.

" Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu? Kau harus bekerja hari ini. Daehyun bisa marah nanti." Kata Hojoon.

Junhong menatap wajah Hojoon dengan sedikit canggung, dia takut Hojoon ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

" Hojoon_ie_, apa kau ingat yang terjadi tadi malam?." Tanya Junhong takut-takut.

Hojoon mengerutkan kening. " Ada apa tadi malam?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Ah, _aniya_. Lupakan saja." Sahut Junhong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lebih baik memang jika Hojoon tidak tau.

" Aku sudah siapkan sarapan, jadi cepatlah mandi." Kata Hojoon ramah.

" _Araseo_…" sahut Junhong.

Pagi itu dia mendapat pesan dari Daehyun untuk segera datang ke kantor dan kembali bekerja.

" Hojoon_ie_, kapan kau mulai bekerja lagi? Kurasa aku sudah bisa merawat Hanbin dan Kyungsoo karena jadwalku sudah mulai normal lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Tergantung Bos dan tergantung partnerku. Harusnya minggu lalu aku sudah harus kembali _dubbing_." Jawab Hojooon.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, jika sudah bekerja katakan padaku _nee_.." kata Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku sengaja memang. Ku.. kurasa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" kata Junhong

" _Mwonde_? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

" Kurasa kau benar… Harusnya aku tidak menyukainya. Harusnya dari awal aku memilihmu… _Saranghae_… Jung Daehyun…"

" _CUT_! Ulang lagi. Suaramu kurang menghayati." Kata Daehyun tiba-tiba.

" Ma… maaf…" kata Junhong. Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 waktu istirahat, dia sudah menunggu Daehyun untuk memberi istirahat, tetapi dia takut mengeluh.

" Disini tidak butuh maaf, tapi perbaikan." Kata Daehyun datar.

" Baiklah kita coba lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Setelah_ scene _ini selesai istirahatlah. Kau sudah mengejar tugasmu dengan baik." Kata Daehyun.

Entah kenapa Junhong merasa lega dan senang mendengar Daehyun berkata seperti itu. Mungkin baru kali ini dia berbuat hal yang menurut Daehyun benar. Dan Junhong sekarang mengerti seberapa profesionalnya Daehyun saat bekerja.

.

.

.

.

" Makanan apapun terasa enak saat kelaparan…" Gumam Junhong sambil melahap makan siangnya.

Dia mencoba mencari Hojoon sebelumnya tapi orang yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk makan siang sendiri.

" Hey! Anak baru." Tiba-tiba sseorang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Junhong.

" _Nugusaeyo_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Namaku Youngjae. Aku bekerja di pembuatan _Game_. Lantai 5." Katanya.

" Aku—"

" _Dubber _kan? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini Bos kesal karena ada _dubber _baru yang tidak kompeten." Katanya.

" A… apa semua orang tau hal itu?." Tanya Junhong khawatir.

" Hal-hal seperti ini hanya tersimpan di lantai 3, 4, 5 dan 7 saja." Kata Youngjae.

" Kenapa seperti itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Hmmm… Kau benar-benar belum tau apapun tentang perusahaan ini ya?." katanya.

" A… Aku memang belum tau." Jawab Junhong pelan.

" Dimulai dari lantai 1. Disana berisi _staff _yang bekerja di bidang _Marketing_, karena itulah sangat-sangat riuh. Lantai 2 untuk percetakan dan semacamnya. Dan untuk lantai 3 semua berisi _staff _yang membuat _Anime_, komik dan lain-lain. Lantai 4 untuk Dubber. Lantai 5 untuk _staff_ yang membuat _game_. Lantai 6 hanya untuk _Hall _pertemuan, disana semua _staff _dari semua lantai bisa berkumpul. Lantai 7 hanya khusus untuk Bos dan beberapa orang penting di perusahaan ini. Di khususkan untuk_ staff _lantai 3, 4, dan 5 yang dituntut sangat _professional _dalam bidangnya. Bos ingin semua sempurna bagaimanapun caranya."

" Walaupun itu dengan_ sex_?." Potong Junhong.

" _Geurae_… Dengan begitu pemasarannya akan semakin lebih baik. Sepertinya kau anak baru. Beberapa orang yang melamar disini dan tidak tau apa-apa akan jadi sepertimu, memang sangat sulit bekerja dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi jika kau bisa _professional_, semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Karena itu 3 lantai ini benar-benar dibuat mewah, seimbang dengan kerja yang kau lakukan dan juga gajinya." Kata Youngjae.

" Kenapa harus 3 bidang ini? Hidupku benar-benar berantakan karena pekerjaan ini." Keluh Junhong.

" Apapun yang kami buat, semua tidak akan sempurna tanpa diisi suara. Meskipun _game yaoi_ sangat bagus, tapi yang dicari juga suara. Apalagi_ anime_." Jawab Youngjae.

" Benar juga sih… Hanya saja melakukan _sex_ itu sangat—"

" Ya aku tau… semua selalu bilang begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan?." Sahut Youngjae.

" Apa mendapat informasi disini itu sangat mudah? Aku tidak tau jika semua orang sudah tau tentang aku." Kata Junhong.

" Biasanya kita melihat _mood_ si Bos. Jika sesuatu terjadi dia biasanya marah, jika dia benar-benar sangat marah berarti memang ada sesuatu terjadi. Begitu juga sebaliknya jika Bos sangat senang berarti juga ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Kata Youngjae.

" Jadi begitu. Sepertinya aku sudah menyusahkan banyak orang." Kata Junhong.

" _Gwaenchana_, sudah banyak _fans _yang menunggu 2_ anime yaoi_ yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jika itu berhasil Bos akan menaikkan gaji."

" Apa saja?." Tanya Junhong.

" Haish… tentu saja anime yang kau _dubbing_ itu! Dan juga _anime _season ke-3 yang di _dubbing_ oleh Hojoon, Xero, dan B-Joo. Itu salah satu kebanggaan Bos. _Fans_ mereka sudah tidak terhitung lagi, makanya Bos masih meneruskan _anime _itu, walaupun semua juga tau keluhan _staff_ lantai 3 untuk membuatnya. Kurasa _feedback _yang diberikan_ fans_ untuk _spoiler anime_-mu sangat banyak. Tapi jika kau gagal, Bos benar-benar akan membuatmu kerja rodi tanpa di gaji." Kata Youngjae.

" Sampai seperti itu? Ini juga termasuk beban. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Aku tidak tau jika pengaruhnya sangat besar. Mungkin Karena itulah Daehyun _hyung _benar-benar marah jika aku salah." Kata Junhong.

" Kurasa ini cobaan yang berat untuk Daehyun. Dia satu-satunya orang paling baik kinerjanya di hari pertama dia melamar pekerjaan. Dia anak kesayangan Bos. Dia pernah mengisi _BL_ _Games_ yang dibuat tim-ku, dan terjual sangat laris. Karena dia tidak punya partner saat itu, jadi Hojoon yang menjadi partnernya. Dan mungkin karena kau berulah, jadi dia harus bekerja sangat keras." Kata Youngjae.

" Dia punya karier yang bagus ternyata." Gumam Junhong. Ada rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Junhong karena dia banyak mengacaukan jadwal dan merepotkan orang lain. Mungkin karena itulah Daehyun jarang pulang dan terus lembur akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hojoon baru saja mendapat pesan dari Bos, bahwa dia harus segera bersiap untuk _anime _barunya.

" Lalu, dengan siapa aku mendubbing jika mereka berdua tidak memberi kabar sama sekali?." Gerutu Hojoon sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

TING! TONG!

Hojoon segera bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu _apartement_-nya saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Dilihatnya sekarang jam 2 pagi, dan dia sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa masih ada saja orang yang bertamu.

Hojoon membuka kunci dan menarik kenop, dan belum seluruh pintu terbuka orang tersebut sudah masuk dan menciumnya dengan kasar, dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga tembok menghentikan langkah mereka. Membuat Hojoon tersentak terkejut.

" Eungghh! Mmnnhh… ummnn…" desah Hojoon sambil mencengkeram erat baju orang itu. Dia sangat hafal dengan cara ciuman yang kasar ini. Dia mencoba memastikan apakah itu orang yang selama ini dinantinya.

" _Ya_!_ ya_! kau mencuri_ start _Jiho-_ya_! memangnya hanya kau saja yang merindukannya?." Kata seorang _namja_ berambut ungu dibelakangnya.

Hojoon memeluk_ namja _bernama Jiho itu, dia sangat merindukan partnernya ini, atau lebih tepatnya kedua kekasihnya. Ciuman mereka terlihat semakin panas, saling menggigit, mendominasi, dan kasar.

" Haish… Jiho-_ya_! jangan curang! Hojoon milik bersama!." Kesal _namja_ itu lagi.

Jiho menggigit bibir bawah Hojoon, kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka, baru saja Hojoon mengambil nafas, bibirnya sudah disergap oleh _namja_ berambut ungu itu.

Tidak sekasar tadi memang, tapi sangat dalam. Hojoon berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar bisa tetap bernafas dalam ciuman itu.

" Eummhh… nggh~ mmmnhh…" desah Hojoon.

" Byungjoo-_ya_, sudah lepaskan, kau bisa membuatnya biru jika tidak segera menghentikan ciuman ini." Kata Jiho.

Byungjoo menggigit bibir bawah Hojoon dan melepaskan ciuman itu, cara yang sama untuk mengakhiri ciuman seperti Jiho.

" _Yeobo_! _Bogoshipeoo_!." Seru mereka berdua sambil berbarengan sambil memeluk Hojoon.

Hojoon tersenyum lebar. " _Nado bogoshipeo_. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar sama sekali? Sudah 6 bulan kalian cuti dan belum pulang juga." Kata Hojoon.

" _Mianhaeyo_. Itu salah satu perjanjian kita dengan Bos." Jawab Byungjoo.

" _Kurucho_._ Geu seki_…" gerutu Jiho.

" Perjanjian? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Itu juga salah satunya. Jadi kami ingin cuti sangat lama bersamamu, tapi Bos hanya memberi cuti 3 minggu. Jadi kami terus memaksa. Akhirnya kami diperbolehkan untuk cuti 6 bulan dengan syarat tidak akan menghubungimu, atau mengajakmu." Kata Byungjoo.

" Haish… Dasar Bos keterlaluan…" kata Hojoon.

" Kau tidak marah kan?." Tanya Jiho.

"_ Anieyo_. Lagi pula kalian sudah pulang kan?." Kata Hojoon senang.

Merekapun berjalan ke ruang tengah, Hojoon berniat untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk kedua kekasihnya.

" Bagaimana keadaan _Empire_?." Tanya Jiho. Mereka berdua menyebut perusahaan Yongguk dengan kata _Empire_ atau kekaisaran, karena semua titah Yongguk _absolute_ untuk dilaksanakan.

" Tetap seperti biasa. Tapi ada _dubber_ baru. Dia menjadi partner Daehyun." Jawab Hojoon.

" Oh! Aku sempat melihat _spoiler anime _mereka. Aku berniat menanyakan hal itu. Jadi siapa Choi Junhong ini?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Dia anak berumur 18 tahun. Tidak memiliki pengalaman _dubbing_. Sama sepertiku dulu." Jawab Hojoon.

"_ Jinjja_? Daehyun pasti merana karenanya. Pasti anak itu sudah melakukannya dengan Daehyun kan?." Kata Jiho sambil tertawa.

" _Kurucho_. Di hari pertama dia _dubbing_. Aku kasihan padanya, karena aku pernah merasakan hal seperti itu." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi akhirnya kau suka kan?." Goda Byungjoo.

" Haish… jangan buat aku malu seperti ini. Aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian." Kata Hojoon sambil berjalan ke dapur, tapi dengan cepat dihentikan oleh Jiho.

"_ Ani_. Kita tidak ingin makan. Kami sudah tidak ingin menunggu lagi untuk memakanmu." Kata Jiho sambil menyeringai.

" Ta… tapi ki.. kita besok sudah harus _dubbing_." Kata Hojoon.

" Haish… jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Aku sudah bilang pada Bos bahwa kami meminta waktu satu minggu untuk bersamamu saja. Jadi jangan pedulikan apapun, satu minggu ini kau akan dimakan di ranjang." Kata Byungjoo.

Hojoon pasrah dan mengikuti tarikan Jiho, mereka berdua mulai menyentuh Hojoon, ketiganya sama-sama merindukan sentuhan masing-masing. Dan sepertinya Hojoon benar-benar tidak akan bisa keluar dari _apartementnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Hojoon tidak datang ke kantor, dan membuat Junhong khawatir. Dia sudah mencoba untuk menelfon Hojoon, tapi tidak pernah di angkat.

" Apa kau tau kemana Hojoon pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya 5 hari terakhir ini." Kata Junhong pada Tao saat bertemu di kantin.

" Hmmm… Kurasa ini sudah waktunya memang. Coba saja kau Tanya Bos. Hojoon sedang menikmati waktunya yang berharga." Kata Tao sambil tertawa cekikikan.

" Waktu yang berharga? Maksudnya?." Tanya Junhong tidak mengerti.

" Maksudnya kau jangan ganggu dia." Bisik Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Junhong disana.

" _Isanghae_…" gumam Junhong.

Setelah istirahat selesai Junhong kembali ke ruang _dubbing_-nya sebelum dia kena ceramah Daehyun. Disana dilihatnya Daehyun tertidur sambil masih memegang naskah. Junhong ingin memarahi Daehyun karena tidur di jam kerja, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena Daehyun benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah dan kurang istirahat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Daehyun tidur.

Dia duduk di meja kerjanya, lalu menelfon Hojoon. Masih tersambung tapi tidak dijawab. Dia sudah menelfon entah keberapa puluh kali, tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

" Haish… dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Gumam Junhong.

.

.

.

.

" Eunghhh… Jangan… Mmmhh… sangat penuuh… _please_…" desah Hojoon. Saat ini dia sedang berada di posisi _doggy style_, dan lubangnya dipenuhi oleh _vibrator_ dan 2 kejantanan kekasihnya.

" Katakan saja kau ingin lebih kan?." Kata Jiho sambil menyodok lubang Hojoon sekali dan membuat Hojoon melenguh keras.

" Ouwhh… lubangmu ketat sekali…" kata Byungjoo sambil menikmati pijatan lembut dari lubang Hojoon pada penisnya.

Tanpa peringatan Jiho dan Byungjoo mulai mengeluar masukkan penis mereka. Jiho dengan kasar terus menyodomi lubang Hojoon, dan Byungjoo dengan perlahan melakukannya, membuat Hojoon merasakan 2 sensasi berbeda dalam lubangnya yang selalu membuatnya jauh dari akal sehat, ditambah dengan getaran dari_ vibrator_ di dalamnya.

" Akkkhh! Eungghh! Ouwwhh… Ssshhh… nikmat sekalii… eummmnnhh.. haakkgh! Ummpphh.. Lagi! Lagi! Eunnghh…" racau Hojoon. Tubuhnya terhentak kasar karena dorongan Jiho dan Byungjoo, tubuhnya tak bisa melawan sedikitpun, tak juga memiliki tenaga untuk terus menopang beratnya.

" Akh! Akh! Akh! _Give me moreehh_.. ouwwhh.. nnnhh! _Crush it_! _Own mee_…" desah Hojoon lagi.

" Kau benar-benar seperti pelacur Hojoon-_ah_…" kata Byungjoo.

" Beritahukan aku bagaimana rasanya." Kata Jiho, sodokannya tak berhenti sedikitpun.

" Ughh! Eunghhh… "

PLAK!

Jiho memukul pantat Hojoon dengan keras hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. " _Tell me bitch_!." Bentak Jiho.

" Akkkhh! Oohhww… _it feels…_ nnnhh… _dope_!… eunghhh! _deeperhh pleaseehh_… euhhmmm.. aagghh! Eungghhh… _fuck meeehh_!."seru Hojoon.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dia sudah hampir orgasme. Tetapi Byungjoo segera menutup lubang penisnya sambil memijat dengan tempo yang amat pelan. Membuat Hojoon semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

" Haaagkkh! Aakkhh… mmnnhh.. eunghh! _Let me cumhh_! Ouhhh! _It hurts_… _pleaseehh_… nngghh! _It's too __rough_… ouwwh… _shake my dick pleaseehh_.." mohon Hojoon.

" Apa kau menyukainya?." Tanya Byungjoo menggoda sambil mengelus kepala penis Hojoon, membuat Hojoon menggeliat resah.

" Yaa… engghh.. nikmat sekaliii…"

Jiho semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukannya untuk mengejar klimaksnya, sedangkan Byungjoo masih tetap dengan tempo pelannya dan juga mengejar klimaksnya. Dinding lubang Hojoon mengang sehingga meremas kejantanan Jiho dan Byungjoo kuat-kuat.

TING! TONG!

Tiba-tiba suara bel mengejutkan mereka, Jiho dan Byungjoo tidak peduli dan meneruskan mengejar klimaks mereka.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

" Hentikaannhh.. kumohon.. biar aku lihat… nghh.. siapa yang datangg… aakkhh!."

" _We don't care who is it_, _even if bos knocking_, _I don't care_!." Sahut Jiho tidak peduli.

" Aakkhh! Eungghh.. _pleaseehh_.. _stop_! _I beg you_.. eummnnh…sshh.." kata Hojoon sambil mencoba menahan hasratnya.

" _Wait until we cum_…" kata Byungjoo.

Kejantanan mereka semakin menegang dan keras, terus menumbuk sesuatu di dalam sana sehingga membuat Hojoon berteriak nikmat dan mendesah kesakitan karena tak di ijinkan untuk mencapai klimaks.

" Sedikit lagiih!..." seru Jiho. Dan…

SPLURT! SPLUURT! SPLUURT!

" Aaarggghhhh!." Seru Hojoon.

Jihoo dan Byungjoo dengan cepat menarik kejantanan mereka bersamaan, dan diikuti oleh sperma mereka yang meluber sangat banyak dari lubang Hojoon.

TING! TONG!

Hojoon berusaha bangkit di sisa-sisa tenaganya, kakinya sangat lemah apalagi getaran _maximum vibrator_ yang masih berada jauh di lubangnya tidak berhenti sedetikpun dan dia juga belum mendapatkan orgasmenya. Dia menyambar kemeja Jiho yang besar dan celananya,, kemudian memakainya dengan serabutan, dan berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar kamar. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia terkejut melihat Junhong ada didepannya.

" Ju.. Juhong_ie_?."

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Kau sakit? Lihatlah, kenapa kau berantakan sekali dan sangat… berkeringat…" kata Junhong khawatir.

" A… _ani_.. aku baik-baik saja…" kata Hojoon berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat baik-bak saja, selain lubangnya sangat sakit, dia juga kesakitan karena belum sampai orgasme.

" Tapi kau terlihat sedang sakit." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan sesuatu…" kata Hojoon sambil memberikan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

" Tunguu!." Kata Junhong sebelum Hojoon menutup pintunnya.

Hojoon memandang wajah Junhong yang tidak bisa dia artikan.

" Rasanya sakitkan jika tidak segera dikeluarkan? Biar kubantu…" kata Junhong sambil mendorong Hojoon perlahan ke tembok. Wajah Hojoon terlihat panik.

" _Hajima_.. mmnnh… aku baik-baik saja…" erang Hojoon, tetapi saat ini dia tidak punya tenaga untuk menghentikan Junhong.

Dengan cepat Junhong membuka celana Hojoon, dan memang benar kejantanan Hojoon sudah menegang keras. Hojoon jatuh terduduk diikuti oleh Junhong.

Junhong memijat pelan kejantanan Hojoon, membuat Hojoon mengerang dan mencengkram baju Junhong kuat-kuat.

" Eungghh! Mnnh.. sssh… _stoop_.. _pleaseehh_.. ouwwhhh… aaakhh!." Desah Hojoon.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : bwahahaha hayo siapa yang nunggui NC-annya XeJooJoon? Sabar yah, di chap ini aku Cuma bikin dikit banget, jadi mungkin chapter depan mereka dapet scene NC full.

Aku nggak tau sih ini apa kalian suka ato enggak tentang Junhong X Hojoon (disini Junhong yg seme). Tapi banyak readers yang bilang mereka lebih kesel sama Kris dan Tao *evil laugh*

Well, aku emang bikin cast buat bikin onar sih. Dan akhirnya Junhong kena perkosa juga ama mereka. Tapi gpp toh kalian tetap baca kan pas adegan? *plak plak*

Ya sekali-kali lah bikin Junhong diperkosa ama yang laen, masa Daehyun mulu? *plak plak*

Soalnya setelah aku pikir-pikir ya emang tampangnya Kris ama Tao doang yang cocok merkosa Junhong bwahahaha *digampar readers*

Tapi semoga kalian suka FF ini. Btw FF ini kayaknya yang selalu kalian kangenin deh… membuatku cemburu karena FF yang lain sepi… U.U

Setiap ada sms readers yang masuk mesti " Eonni, FF What's Poppinnya kapan di update?.", " Thor asaaap yang What's Poppin, aku udah gak sabar!.", " Cepetan apdet! Bikin yang bondage!.", " Thor, aku udah nggak sabar sama Threesomenya, chapter depan ya bikin yang 3some."

Heol guys~ kalian benar-benar cinta FF ini… =A=

Btw, aku bukan Thor dari The Avenger -,- aku ngetiknnya nggak pake palu, dan aku nggak berotot kyak Chris Hemsworth. Panggil Skinner ajah.

Dan baru kali ini dapet review sampe 50 lebih padahal baru 3 chapter… dan itu jarang terjadi di FF DaeLo-ku… ternyata survey membuktikan, semua readers itu Yadoonggg bwahahaha *digampar readers* dan awas yah kalo ada yang dibawah umur baca FF NC! Itu dilarang anak muda… tunggulah sampai KTP kalian keluar *KTP-ku belum jadi huweeee*

Dan aku sempet dimarahin ibu CEO gara-gara aku bikin FF NC BDSM dan dibaca anak dibawah umur, makanya aku mewanti kalian. Janganlah tersesat sepertiku, nak… *plak*

Dan para readers yang sudah baca woro-woro saya di FF lain, kalian ketemu lagi sama woro-woro mbosenin panjang lebar itu disini! Karena ini titah Ibu CEO, jadi saya turuti saja. Yang tau boleh skip kok. Tapi yang belum yuk baca dulu bentar. Kalo ada yang berminat tinggal sms aku ya!

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


	5. Hard Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo].

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 5] : HARD JOB.

#Junhong Pov.

Aku menekan kembali bel apartemen Hojoon. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam? Apa dia sedang pergi?. Aku akan tetap menunggu Hojoon, aku sangat khawatir padanya.

Kembali aku menekan bel itu tanpa menyerah. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

' Akhirnya…' batinku.

Tapi tunggu! Apa yang terjadi pada Hojoon? Dia berantakan sekali, tidak seperti Hojoon yang biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

" Ju.. Juhong_ie_?." Katanya terkejut melihatku.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Kau sakit? Lihatlah, kenapa kau berantakan sekali dan sangat… berkeringat…" kataku.

Tidak mungkin… jangan-jangan dia melakukan sex? Tapi aku tidak mendengar kabar partnernya selesai dari cuti…

" A… _ani_.. aku baik-baik saja…" katanya mencoba terlihat tidak apa-apa.

" Tapi kau terlihat sedang sakit." Kataku.

" Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan sesuatu…" kata Hojoon sambil memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sesuatu terjadi padanya…

Dia terlihat tergesa menutup pintu. Aku segera menahan pintu itu sebelum tertutup. " Tunguu!." Seruku.

Dia memandangku menunggu aku melanjutkan kata-kata. Aku tau apa yang terjadi, entah kenapa melihat Hojoon seperti itu membuatku terhipnotis ingin menikmatinya.

" Rasanya sakitkan jika tidak segera dikeluarkan? Biar kubantu…" kataku sambil mendorongnya ke belakang hingga menabrak tembok. Dia terlihat terkejut, membuatku ingin sekali memakannya. Dia terlihat… err… menggoda….

' Biarlah malaikat mencatat banyak dosa untukku hari ini. Aku menginginkan Hojoon.' Pikirku.

" _Hajima_.. mmnnh… aku baik-baik saja…" erang Hojoon tanpa bisa melawanku, sepertinya dia memang baru saja melakukan _sex_. Apa dengan partnernya?. Sebuah rasa cemburu mulai merasukiku. Dan dengan kasar aku segera membuka celananya, dan memang benar miliknya sangat tegang. Aku memijatnya dengan cepat.

Hojoon merosot ke lantai dan aku mengikutinya. Aku semakin mengocok miliknya dengan kuat.

" Eungghh! Mnnh.. sssh… _stoop_.. _pleaseehh_.. ouwwhhh… aaakhh!." Desahnya sambil mencengkeram kemejaku dengan kuat.

" Apa kau melakukan _sex_?." Tanyaku.

" Eummhh! Jun.. Junong_ieee_hh… berhentiiihh.. aakkhh!..." desahnya.

" Aku hanya membantumu saja… Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanyaku masih dengan nada datarku, entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan emosi dalam suaraku.

" Ugghhh… a.. aku… mmmnhh! Kumohoon.. nnh! Kumohon padamu…" kata Hojoon berusaha berbicara dengan jelas.

Aku semakin mengocok kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat. " Aaakkhh! Ouwwhh! Eunggghh!... Junh— hmmpph!."

Dengan cepat aku langsung mencium bibirnya, menggigitnya dan segera memasukkan lidahku kesana, dia mengerang dan mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeramku, berusaha menghentikanku.

Kurasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang keras, sepertinya dia sudah akan orgasme. Cengkeramnya semakin kuat dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman ini, tapi aku tetap terus mengulum bibirnya.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa selancang dan seliar ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuk padaku, tetapi ada sebuah nafsu yang menginginkan untuk melakukan ini lebih jauh. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Bibir Hojoon seolah menjadi candu. Dan untuk pertamakali aku tidak ingin kembali pada akal sehat. Ini terlalu nikmat.

" Eunghh! Hmmpph! Nnnhhh…." Erang Hojoon. Aku semakin menggigit bibirnya tak peduli jika akan membengkak nantinnya.

" NNNGGGHHHHH!."

Kurasakan tanganku sangat basah, spermanya keluar tanpa henti di telapak tanganku, seketika itu cengkeraman Hojoon mulai lepas, dia tidak seberontak tadi, sepertinya klimaknya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! siapa yang datang Hojoon-_ah_? Apa kau membiarkan tamu memperkosamu seperti itu selama kita pergi?." Terdengar suara dari belakang, Hojoon terlihat terkejut dan aku mendapati 2 orang _namja_ ; satu berambut pirang satu berambut ungu. Apa dia Xero dan B-Joo itu?

" Jiho-_ya_, ini bukan seperti yang kau—"

" Bukan seperti yang kulihat? Lalu apa maksudnya?." Potong _namja_ itu.

" Heish.. lancang sekali anak ini melakukan hal itu pada uri Hojoon. _Nuguya_!." Kesal namja berambut ungu.

" Junhong_ie_, _kka ppali_. Aku tidak ingin mereka memarahimu." Kata Hojoon pelan pada Junhong.

" Kalian tau aku tidak mungkin bersama orang lain selain kalian. Dia hanya sedikit membantuku." Kata Hojoon sambil mencoba berdiri dengan baik.

" Hojoon-_ah_. _Shikkeureo_. Aku ingin tau siapa dia?." Potong namja berambut pirang itu.

" Dia hanya teman—"

" Kubilang diam! Aku ingin dia yang menjawab!." Kesal namja itu lagi.

Hojoon langsung terdiam, walaupun aku tau dia masih ingin membelaku. Aku menarik nafas panjang. " Aku Choi Junhong. Aku teman satu kantor Hojoon." Kataku.

" Oh… _dubber_ baru yang menyusahkan itu? Kukira mendesah saja sulit untukmu, dan ternyata kau disini ingin memperkosa namjachingu kami?." Katanya ketus.

Kami? Jadi benar, mereka berdua kekasih Hojoon. Ada rasa cemburu dan kesal yang tiba-tiba kurasakan. Aku paham bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa Hojoon, tapi mengingat aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Hojoon, aku sangat kesal Hojoon disetubuhi oleh 2 orang kekasih.

" Aku mendengar bahwa semua _dubber _saling melakukan _sex_, jadi kupikir aku juga boleh melakukannya pada Hojoon." Kataku tidak ingin kalah.

Hojoon menatapku seolah menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

" Ya memang benar. Sepertinya Kris dan Tao sudah melakukannya denganmu." Sahut si rambut ungu.

Aku sedikit tidak suka mendengar argumennya, karena aku sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Kris dan Tao memperkosaku.

" Sepertinya kau salah mendapat informasi. Kami tidak saling melakukan _sex_. Tapi hanya pernah melakukan _sex_ sekali pada setiap _dubber_." Kata si rambut pirang.

" Lalu kenapa kalian tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya dengan Hojoon?." Tanyaku.

" Karena kami tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh Hojoon." Kata mereka berdua berbarengan.

" Jika kau ingin menyentuh Hojoon, apa kau mau kita perkosa dulu?." Kata si rambut ungu.

Aku sedikit terkejut, aku tidak ingin merasaka anusku di bobol oleh 2 penis lagi. Cukup sekali saja Kris dan Tao melakukannya padaku. Aku tidak mau lagi.

" _Geumanhaera_! Jangan melakukan apapun pada Junhong. Biarkan dia pergi." Kata Hojoon sambil menarikku ke pintu.

" Tapi Hojoon-_ah_—"

" Junhong_ie_, jangan mempersulit hal ini. Aku sepenuhnya milik mereka. Pulanglah. Aku akan kembali bekerja minggu depan." Kata Hojoon.

" Lebih baik dengarkan dia Tuan Choi. Kami kekasihnya. Jadi terima itu." Kata si rambut putih.

Aku menatap Hojoon dengan pandangan protes, dan dia membalasnya dengan pandangan memelas.

" Aku mohon padamu. Jika kau tetap disini mereka bisa memperkosaku hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari." Kata Hojoon.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " _Araseo_. Aku akan pergi." Kataku lalu segera pergi keluar dari apartement Hojoon.

Aku merasa sangat kesal sekali, mungkin lebih karena aku sangat iri, mereka bisa memiliki Hojoon, bahkan Hojoon juga mencintai mereka. Aku sudah kalah. Aku tidak bisa memiliki Hojoon lebih dari seorang teman. Aku hanya bsia sebatas teman untuknya. Dia juga tidak mencintaiku.

Daehyun benar. Xero dan B-Joo sangat protektif, cukup sulit untuk merebut Hojoon, apalagi bersaing dengan 2 orang seperti mereka. Tapi… Aku masih tetap ingin mencintai Hojoon.

Aku masih ingin mempertahankannya…

# Junhong Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya_! lakukan lebih baik! Kau ini kenapa sih! Ini bukan adegan_ sex_ dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat buruk!." Kesal Daehyun pada Junhong yang sedari tadi tidak Daehyun-pun juga tidak terlalu dia perdulikan seperti sebelumnya.

" Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Beri aku waktu." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Hey! Bos pasti akan ma—"

" Aku tetap tidak akan bisa melanjutkan _dubbing_ jika aku tetap seperti ini." Potong Junhong tegas. Daehyun terdiam, lalu membiarkan Junhong pergi. Tentu saja Daehyun sangat kesal pada Junhong, karena kembali menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

Sekitar pukul 12 siang, Daehyun pergi ke kantin kantor untuk makan siang. Disana dia bertemu dengan Tao dan Kris. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di meja yang sama dengan Daehyun tanpa permisi, membuat Daehyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengusir.

" _Ya_! Daehyun_ie_… _Mwohaeyo_? Kau terlihat _bahagia_ sekali." Kata Tao sambil tertawa.

" Ck! _Shikkeureo_! Lagipula siapa suruh kau duduk disini?." Sahut Daehyun ketus seperti biasa.

" _Wae irae_? Ini tempat umum, siapa saja boleh duduk disini." Kata Tao. " Hmm… coba kutebak, pasti karena Junhong lagi kan? Memangnya apa yang diperbuat olehnya?." Tanya Tao menggoda.

" _Eobseo_! Aku tidak ingin di ganggu! Diamlah." Kesal Daehyun sambil mencoba tidak memperdulikan Tao.

" Daehyun-_ah_… Kurasa Junhong-_goon_ sedang patah hati… Xero dan B-Joo sudah kembali. Dia pasti sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik." Kata Tao berusaha mengompori Junhong.

Junhong melirik tajam pada Tao dengan kesal. " Lalu apa urusannya denganku? itu masalahnya! Aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik. Jadi kalian juga jangan berusaha untuk menghambat Junhong melakukan pekerjaannya." Kata Daehyun tegas lalu segera pergi darisana.

Tao tidak terlihat marah dengan kata-kata Daehyun. Dia memandang Daehyun yang sudah pergi dengan pandangan senang. " Dia benar-benar susah untuk bercanda dan dipermainkan…" kata Tao yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil oleh Kris.

" Besok mereka bertiga sudah mulai bekerja lagi kan?." Kata Kris.

" _Majayoooo_~ huwaah.. kenapa aku jadi senang 4 akan seharian menjadi tempat _sex_! Dan kita bisa nonton hal-hal menarik dari mereka. Khusunya si Junhong." Kata Tao.

" Dasar kau ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghh! Pelankan tusukanmu! Ouwwhh! _For God sake! It hurts_! Eunghhh.. mmmhh! Akkh!." Desah Hojoon saat lubangnya ditusuk 2 kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu.

" Lubangmu sempit sekali… apa karena kita sudah lama tidak melakukan _sex_?." Tanya Jiho mengejek, karena dia selalu menyodomi Hojoon dengan keras.

" Oh! Ini nikmat sekaliih!.' Kata Byungjoo yang masih dengan tusukannya yang lambat membuat Hojoon semakin mengerang keenakkan.

" _Ya_! eungghh! Aakkh! Akkh! Akkh! Akhh! Mmhh! Hmmph… eunghhh.. _feels good_.. ouwhh.." desah Hojoon keras saat Jiho dan Byungjoo hampir klimaks dan mempercepat tusukan mereka.

" _Come on slut_! _You like it_, _right_? Mendesahlah lebih keras!." Kata Jiho.

Sudah 4 jam _recording_ berjalan. _Scene_ pertama mereka adalah adegan _sex_. Rasanya Hojoon sudah tidak sanggup melakukan _sex_ lagi. Padahal tanpa melakukan _sex_, dia bisa men_dubbing_ dengan benar saat adegan ranjang, tapi kedua kekasihnya itu tetap saja ingin melakukan _sex_. Dan sekarang dia berusaha untuk bertahan dan terus mendesah tanpa istirahat dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh pingsan.

" Ouwh! Kurasa aku keluar sangat banyak di dalam…" kata Byungjoo sambil melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Hojoon. Hojoon bernafas lega, tapi tiba-tiba kejantanan Byungjoo masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" Bersihkan milikku dari sperma dengan mulutmu, _chagiya_…" kata Byungjoo sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Hmpph! Eungh! Mmhh.. nhh!."

" Oh! _You look cute_!." Kata Byungjoo saat melihat wajah Hojoon yang pasrah.

Hojoon kembali dikejutkan dengan tusukan dilubangnya oleh kejantanan Jiho yang besar. Dia makin mendesah keras membuat Byungjoo semakin merasa nikmat karena getaran yang dibuat Hojoon saat mendesah benar-benar membuat Kejantanannya menusuk tenggorokan Hojoon lebih dalam.

Seperti disiksa dalam kenikmatan, Hojoon ingin sekali berhenti dan beristirahat tetapi kenikmatan ini membuatnya terus terjaga untuk terus mendesah dan merasakan dengan jelas semua yang diperbuat oleh kekasihnya. Sangat tersiksa tapi juga nikmat disaat yang sama.

" _Fuck_! _I think I'm gonna come_! Ouwwh!." Seru Byungjoo sambil mempercapat tusukan di mulut Hojoon, hingga Hojoon tersedak benih Byungjoo, detik berikutnya dia merasakan banyak sekali cairan sperma milik Byungjoo masuk membanjiri kerongkongannya tanpa sempat dia menelannya. Rasanya hari ini dia hanya akan menelan sperma saja.

" Eunghh.. aku butuh istirahat.." kata Hojoon amat pelan.

" Kami masih belum ingin istirahat, _chagiya_… Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lebih lama lagi." Kata Jiho.

Harus berapa lama Hojoon terjaga dengan lubang yang penuh dan basah? Dia tidak mengeluh karena ini juga termasuk pekerjaan. Dan yang pasti selama 6 bulan mereka juga sudah menahan untuk tidak melakukan _sex_ dengannya.

Tubuh Hojoon terasa lemas, terkadang dia juga lupa dengan dialog yang harus ia katakan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan _dubbing_ hari ini. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti Bos akan marah.

Hojoon merasa lega ketika Jiho mengeluarkan kejantannya dari lubang Hojoon. Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat untuk manarik nafas.

JLEEB!

Tiba-tiba Byungjoo memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Hojoon persis sebelum Hojoon menutup matanya.

" _Ya_! eungghh! Sa.. kit.. akkhh! Eummnh… nhh!."

" Aku masih belum selesai. Ouwh! _It feels good_!." Desah Byungjoo.

" _Ya_! _ya_! kenapa kalian berdua jadi bersenang-senang sendiri begitu sih?." Kata Jiho kesal. Detik berikutnya Byungjoo menjerit ketika kejantanan Jiho masuk dalam sekali tusukan ke dalam lubangnya. " _Ya_! Jiho-_ya_! uugghh! Keluarkan punyamu!." Kesal Byungjoo.

" _I won't_, _it'll be fun_!." Kata Jiho sambil tertawa kecil.

" Tck! Baiklah sekali ini saja kau masuk di lubangku." Kata Byungjoo.

Tiba-tiba Jiho mulai menusuk lubang Byungjoo dengan brutal dan cepat, membuat Byungjoo juga menusuk Hojoon dengan cepat dan lebih dalam.

" Aaakkh! Uughh! Euunghh… mmmh… _slow it_… _down_… eummmh… ooouuhh…" desah Hojoon.

" _God_! _It's really dope_!." Seru Jiho keenakan.

" Yeahh! _It's really fucking good_! Eunnhhh…" desah Byungjoo.

" _Stop it_! Ouwhhh… aku akan… ke-luarrrh… aaakh! Aaakh! Aakkh! Unggghh.." teriak Hojoon. Ketika kejantanan Byungjoo semakin menumbuk dan menggesek dinding lubangnya hingga sweetspot Hojoon seperti dialiri listrik.

Byungjoo semakin mengocok kejantanan Hojoon sehingga membuat Hojoon semakin tidak tahan dan mendesah dengan keras. " _Come on little slut_, _lemme hear your moan_…" kata Byungjoo sambil menggosok dengan aamt pelan kepala kejantanan Hojoon.

" Aaaaagkkh! Lepaas… eunghh.. biarkan aku keluar… uugh… nnh!."

Detik berikutnya Hojoon berteriak lebih keras ketika Byungjoo menutup lubang milik Hojoon. Byungjoo terlihat sangat senang melihat Hojoon tersiksa seperti itu, karena semakin membuat Hojoon terlihat sangat seksi. Tak lama setelah itu Jiho dan Byungjoo klimaks, sedangkan Hojoon sudah tertidur karena sangat lelah dan tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_ Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi pada Hojoon?." Tanya Junhong pada Tao, ketika dia melihat Hojoon dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Tao tersenyum kecil. " Kau ini terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sih? Tentu saja karena lubang Hojoon harus disembuhkan karena terlalu sering ditusuk oleh dua semenya itu." Kata Tao.

" Ke.. kenapa bisa—"

" Haish… Xero dan B-Joo itu kekasih Hojoon kan? Jika mereka sudah 6 bulan tidak bertemu, maka pasti mereka benar-benear melakukan _sex_ pada Hojoon. Sudahlah jangan cemaskan. Hojoon akan baik-baik saja. Kau pikir masuk rumah sakit hanya karena luka di lubang itu bisa membunuh Hojoon?. Hojoon pasti sedang bahagia karena dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang." Kata Tao.

" Harusnya jika mereka berdua adalah kekasih Hojoon, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Kesal Junhong.

" _Ya_! memangnya kau itu siapanya mereka? Itu hak Xero dan B-Joo, sudahlah kau menyerah saja." Kata Tao.

" Tidak akan." Sahut Junhong sambil berpaling pergi.

" Dasar, keras kepala. Jika belum kapok tidak akan pernah berhenti anak itu." Gerutu Tao.

" Krisseeeuuu! _Let's having sex todaaayyy_~~." Serunya ketika melihat Kris datang.

" _Again_?." Tanya Kris.

" Yap! Aku iri sekali pada Hojoon, dia pasti merasakan _sex _ternikmat dengan 2 seme-nya itu…" kata Tao sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

" Baiklah, jika kau mau masuk rumah sakit seperti Hojoon juga." Kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

Di tempat lain, Daehyun sedang kesal berada di meja kerjanya. " Sialan anak itu. Jika memang dia tidak dalam mood yang baik, setidaknya dia juga tidak harus mogok kerja seperti itu!." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Memangnya dia pikir aku ini tidak sengsara bekerja disini?." Kesal Daehyun.

Daehyun memang tau bahwa Junhong sedang patah hati karena melihat Hojoon dan kekasihnya sekarang selalu bersama, sehingga Junhong tidak lagi bisa dekat dengan Hojoon. Kali ini Daehyun benar-benar sangat kesal.

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya mencoba berfikir untuk mencari jalan keluar agar gajinya tak lagi terhambat. Selain itu dia juga harus punya alasan yang logis jika ingin protes pada Bos.

15 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya. " Baiklah, aku punya ide bagus!." Gumamnya senang.

" Aku tidak akan lagi mengejar-ngejar anak bodoh itu untuk bekerja lagi. Jika memang dia tidak_ professional_, biarlah ancaman langsung membuatnya menyesal." Kata Daehyun.

Dia segera berjalan ke_ lift_, dan pergi menuju lantai 7. Langkahnya mantap dan cepat dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang. Sesampainya di depan pintu dia segera membuka pintu, tetapi pintu terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam, dan terlihat Jiho dan Byungjoo keluar. Sepertinya Daehyun tau kenapa mereka berdua ada disana. Apalagi jika bukan karena membuat Hojoon masuk rumah sakit, dan harus libur kerja beberapa hari dan menunda pekerjaan lagi.

" Ada Daehyun juga ternyata." Kata Jiho.

" Apa _Bos_ akan memarahimu lagi karena _partner_mu yang tidak _pro_ itu? Hmm?." Tanya Byungjoo pada Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Itu bukan urusan kalian." Kata Daehyun.

" Yah, _Bos_ memang suka marah-marah. Begitulah dia…" sahut Jiho sambil tertawa.

Daehyun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Terlihat wajah si _Bos_ yang masih masam, dan terlihat sibuk dengan telfon, lembar-lembar kerja dan masalah-masalah mainstream di kantor, seperti AC yang rusak, atau terlambatnya staf marketing untuk promosi, dan masih banyak lagi.

" _Bos_, aku—"

" Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal yang tak ingin kudengar berkaitan anak baru itu." Potong si _Bos_ masih tanpa menoleh pada Daehyun.

" Hmm… tapi sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakannya _Bos_." Kata Daehyun.

Si _Bos _menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap Daehyun meninggalkan pekerjaan yang ada di mejanya. " Ada apa lagi?." Tanyanya.

" Begini, jadwal perilisan eposide pertama anime ku adalah minggu depan, dan harusnya kita sudah menyelesaikan satu _season_ kan? Kurasa Junhong belum mengerti tentang hal itu… Jadi, aku memikirkan untuk dubber baru yang akan menggantikannya." Kata Daehyun.

" _Dubber_ baru? Siapa yang menurutmu akan melamar menjadi _dubber_? Itu sangat sulit Daehyun_nie_…" kata si _Bos_.

" Ck! Itu omong kosong, kau selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun dan siapapun dengan mudah _Bos_." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang berpengalaman atau _professional _asal dia bisa mendesah, aku tidak masalah." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum " Aku yakin _Bos_ juga tidak ingin rugi kan?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Hmm… baiklah, akan kucarikan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Woooyooo… mian aku lama update-nya… tiap kalian sms mesti yang ditanyain itu judul FF-ku yang NC semua, dan kalian tetap saja tidak berubah, masih kecil-kecil bacaannya yang beginian.. =A=a

Yah, tapi bagaimanapun ini FF favorit banget, jadi mau aku nggak lanjutin itu juga ntar di terror sama readers… Btw, aku sendiri sebenernya udah kehilangan ide untuk nerusin ff ini, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku baca doujinshi, jadi aku mulai dapet ide baru untuk ngelanjutin, itulah kenapa aku lama update-nya, karena tiap aku buka Ms. Word mau lanjut ngetik, langsung aku close semua, soalnya semua FF ceritanya baru 3 halaman, ada yang Cuma satu halaman, jadi mau nerusin itu males banget… mian…

Dan sekarang aku punya fandom baru kyahahahaha…

Mulai sekarang aku HiJacker! Pasti nggak ada yang tau kan itu apa?

Ada yang pernah nonton Rise of the Guardians? Sama ada yang pernah nonton How To Train Your Dragon? Nah tokoh utamanya yang Jack Frost sama Hiccup itu lhooo… kan mereka berdua dipasangin, jadi nama shipperannya HiJacker…

Mendinglah si Jack dipasangin ama Hiccup daripada dipasangin sama Elsa Frozen, gua yang nggak rela, si Jack terlalu ganteng buat Elsa soalnya… -maaf opini pribadi…-

Jadi alasan lain aku lama update adalah aku HiJacking tiap hari brooo… dan mulai sekarang aku menetapkan diri akan mulai nulis FF HiJack, karena di FFn kalo nggak salah Hijacker-nya Cuma satu yang nulis FF pake bahasa indo… jadi karena aku author FF langka, aku akan mulai melestarikan FF HiJack!

Kalo kalian juga suka boleh sms aku, biar aku ada temennya T^T

Selain itu aku juga bakal posting FF SPEED, ayooo siapa yang fandomnya DEEPS disini?

FF speed itu langka-nya naudzubillah, jadi aku juga akan melestarikan FF Speed ^^

Jangan lupa baca FF-ku yang Speed, judulnya What The Fuck *kok jadi promosi sih*

Back to the topic, aku harap kalian suka dengan FF-FF-ku, dan jangan lupa untuk review juga, btw, mulai chapter depan What's Poppin masuk konflik-konflik gitu, jadi NCnya dikit, soalnya ini kan bukan PWP, jadi aku nggak pingin isinya NC mulu, ntar cerita aslinya jadi nggak jelas. :))

So, untuk yang mau ngehubungi aku, nomorku masih tetep dan nggak ganti [08976447225]

Dan jangan panggil Thor, aku mesti kaget soalnya, karena aku langsung mikirnya Thor yang di film itu yang bawa palu.. -,-

Panggil Skinner aja, dan untuk semua yang sms, pasti nomor kalian aku save, dan tiap aku update aku selalu kasih info ke kalian FF apa aja yang aku posting ^^

Oke sampe sini dulu aku ngomongnya… :D

Mind To Riview?


	6. Rush Job

Tittle : What's Poppin?

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, STARDOM, YG Ent.

Pair : DaeLo. TaoRis.

Cast : [B.A.P : All Members], [EXO : Kris, Tao, D.O], [WIN TEAM B : B.I / Kim Hanbin], [Topp Dogg : Hojoon, Xero, B-Joo]. Choi Junseo.

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, RATED M, NO FLAMERS, MISS TYPO[s], RNR, AU, DLDR, LEMON, RAPE.

[CHAPTER 6] : RUSH JOB.

" Hey! Jung!." Panggil Kris ketika melihat Daehyun baru saja datang ke kantor. Daehyun hanya menoleh pada Kris menunggu si tukang perkosa itu bertanya.

" Aku dengar Bos mendapat _Dubber_ baru untuk menggantikan anak baru itu? Apa dia akan jadi partnermu?." Tanya Kris.

Daehyun terenyum tipis penuh arti. " Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Memangnya apa yang di lakukan oleh anak baru itu? Kukira kau sudah menidurinya." Kata Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak bisa _professional_ dalam bekerja. Apa untungnya untukku? Mendesah saja tidak bisa jika belum di '_garap_' aku butuh orang lain yang bisa bekerja dengan baik. Lagi pula aku tidak sepertimu, Kris. Pekerjaan dan _sex_ adalah 2 hal yang berbeda." Kata Daehyun dengan anda ketusnya.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! " seru Kris tidak terima, " Ck… kau memang _workaholic_ Daehyun_ie_. Kau pasti punya rencana sendiri kan? Lagipula jika anak baru itu tidak bekerja, dia tidak akan dapat gaji selama 5 tahun kedepan, kecuali jika dia memang ingin kerja rodi disini." Kata Kris.

" Sudahlah, urus saja dirimu sendiri dan pekerjaanmu." Sahut Daehyun.

" Hey, meski aku ini bajingan, aku ini tidak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaan atau telat _deadline_, tidak sepertimu, Tn. _Perfectionist_." Ejek Kris sambil berjalan pergi.

Daehyun hanya diam tidak terlalu peduli seperti biasanya. Lalu dia segera pergi ke ruang rekamannya. Dan disana dia di kejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki sedang duduk bersantai di kursi. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Junhong, dan memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Junhong, hanya saja dia lebih manis.

" _Nuguya_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Oh, _Annyeong_. Aku _Dubber_ baru disini, namaku Choi Junseo. Kau pasti Jung Daehyun kan?." Katanya.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis. " Bos benar-benar keren. Hanya 2 hari dia bisa langsung mencari _Dubber_ bersyarat." Kata Daehyun.

" Ya sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus bekerja disini. Tapi Bos bilang dia butuh seseorang yang bisa cukup baik untuk mendesah. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan banyak padaku. Aku sudah mengerti kenapa aku dipekerjakan disini. Kurasa ini cukup menarik." Kata Junseo sambil memainkan naskah di tangannya.

" Kurasa memang kau orang yang kubutuhkan. Bos pasti sudah mengatakan semua padamu. Jika kau sukses, kau akan dapat reward yang besar." Kata Daehyun.

" Tentu saja. Aku ini _pro_. Lagipula aku juga tidak rugi. Selain itu kau adalah _partner_ku, jadi aku bisa tenang." Katanya.

" Bagus, kita bisa bekerja mulai hari ini. Suaramu juga hampir mirip dengan _partner_ku sebelumnya, jadi kita tidak akan ada masalah." Kata Daehyun.

" Ini pertamakalinya aku harus men_dubbing_ adegan _sex_, tapi jika kau belum puas dengan hasilku, kita bisa langsung mempraktekannya." Kata Junseo sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah Junhong_ie_, aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Kau harus bekerja, jika tidak Bos dan Daehyun akan marah. Gajimu tidak akan turun." Kata Hojoon.

" Haish… aku benar-benar tidak ingin bekerja disana." Gerutu Junhong.

" Tapi kau dan adik kembarmu juga butuh makan, dan kebutuhan. Memangnya kau mau tidak di gaji selama lima tahun?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini karena aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah kau kembalilah ke kantor, ini sudah hampir makan siang, jika Daehyun tidak melihatmu bekerja dia bisa marah. Jika kau tidak tahan, cepatlah selesaikan anime-mu." Kata Hojoon.

" Baiklah. Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Iya, aku tidak apa. Byungjoo dan Jiho tidak akan melakukan _sex_ denganku disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Hojoon.

" Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu nee…"

" Hati-hati."

Junhong-pun segera pergi untuk kembali bekerja di kantornya. Dia yakin dia pasti akan kena marah lagi oleh Daehyun. Entah kenapa sekarang dia jadi bebal ketika Daehyun memarahinya sejak kedatangan Byungjoo dan Jiho yang membuatnya makin cemburu dan tidak bisa mendapatkan Hojoon.

Junhong menaruh tasnya di meja miliknya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang rekaman. " Maaf, aku terlam—" kalimat Junhong terhenti ketika melihat Daehyun sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang _namja_, bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara bibir mereka berciuman dengan sangat jelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya pada Junseo. " Oh, ternyata kau. Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu? Kami sedang melakukan rekaman." Kata Daehyun.

" Si… siapa dia?." Tanya Junhong masih dengan pandangan _shock_.

Junseo tersenyum lalu membungkuk kearahnya sebentar. " Namaku Choi Junseo. Senang berkenalan denganmu _sunbae_." Katanya. Junhong sedikit terkejut melihat laki-laki itu hampir mirip dengannya.

" Tidak perlu memanggilnya _sunbae_ Junseo-_yah_… dia lebih muda darimu, dan dia juga tidak senior." Sahut Daehyun dengan suara datarnya.

" Kenapa…" kata Junhong.

" Dia adalah _partner_ku sekarang. Kinerjamu benar-benar turun. Tidak— tapi, benar-benar buruk!. Aku tidak ingin punya _partner_ yang tidak _pro_, dan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. Disini bukan saatnya kau malas karena kau patah hati. Jika kau tidak ingin bekerja sebagai _Dubber_, ataupun tidak ingin bekerja denganku, silahkan pergi." Kata Daehyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Tapi aku masih punya kontrak—"

" Apa aku terlihat peduli? Aku juga punya kontrak disini, dan aku tidak mau kerja kerasku tiap hari tidak terbayar tiap bulannya. Kenapa baru kau Tanya sekarang? Kemana saja kau tempo hari? Mengejar Hojoon?." Kata Daehyun yang membuat Junhong benar-benar sangat kesal.

" Maaf _sunbaenim_. Kurasa akulah yang harus membereskan pekerjaan yang sudah kau terlantarkan ini." Kata Junseo yang semakin membuat Junhong marah.

Junhong sebenarnya ingin sekali jika memang ada orang yang menggantikan pekerjaan yang tidak ia sukai ini. Tapi kontrak yang sudah di buat membuatnya harus berada disana hingga 5 tahun ke depan. Jika Junseo menggantikannya, maka dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, itu artinya selama 5 tahun ke depan dia akan mendapat gaji.

" Kenapa aku di gantikan? Kenapa aku tidak di beri tau sebelumnya?." Tanya Junhong pada Daehyun dengan nada kesal.

" Lalu aku harus menunggumu sampai kau mau melakukan _dubbing_? Bahkan kau sendiri saja tidak ada kemauan untuk bekerja. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan sex, maka belajarlah untuk mendubbing dengan benar!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Aku tidak ingin tidak di gaji selama 5 tahun—"

" Akupun juga begitu. Kau pikir kerjamu disini membuat gajiku turun? Tidak! Bahkan gajiku ikut dipotong karena keterlambatan yang kau sebabkan. Jadi tolong keluar, aku harus bekerja." Kata Daehyun tidak ingin bicara terlalu jauh lagi, karena dia tau Junhong orang yang mudah sekali emosi.

" _Geurae_! Lakukan saja semaumu bersamanya!." Seru Junhong sambil berjalan keluar. Dia segera menuju lift, dan naik ke lantai 7, menemui Yongguk selaku Bos disana.

Dia mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. " _Ya_! _sekki_! Pelankan ketukannya!." Seru Yongguk dari dalam. Junhongpun segera masuk.

" _Wae_ _geuraesseo_?!." Kesal Yongguk.

" Bos, kenapa ada orang yang menggantikanku?." Tanya Junhong kesal.

" Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Yongguk malas.

" Tentu saja aku tidak akan dapat gaji!." Kesal Junhong. Tiba-tiba Yongguk menjetikkan jarinya, dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

" Itu dia! Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu sejak dulu? Aku menerima banyak laporan dan _complain_ mengenai kinerjamu. Itu melanggar perjanjian yang sudah kau tanda tangani. Lalu kenapa kau marah dan protes padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun kan?." Kata Yongguk.

" Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya jangan menggantikanku tanpa memberitahuku."

" Lalu kapan? Sampai kau berhenti bermain-main? Ini pekerjaan, bukan tempat mencari cinta. Daehyun adalah _dubber_ paling berbakat disini, dia sangat berdedikasi. Aku tidak mau kinerjanya menurun hanya karena _partner_nya susah untuk di ajak kerjasama. Karena itu dia memintaku untuk dicarikan partner lain. Karena aku selaku pimpinan disini, aku juga harus bijak kan? Jadi aku merekrut karyawan baru. Apa kau tau? Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu." Kata Yongguk dengan wajah gembira. " Dengan begini, semua akan berjalan baik— _ani_, bahkan jauh lebih baik." Kata Yongguk.

" Lalu bagaimana denganku? aku tidak ingin bekerja disini tanpa gaji. Bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi adikku jika aku tidak punya uang." Kata Junhong.

" Hmmm, aku jelaskan. Sebenarnya kau ini masih dalam status gugatan, jadi aku mungkin bisa mengembalikanmu ke pekerjaanmu sebagai _dubber_."

" Gugatan?."

" _Geurae_… anggap saja Daehyun adalah orang yang menggugatmu. Jadi sekarang kau dalam masa percobaan hukuman. Junseo akan tetap bekerja sebagai _partner_ Daehyun hingga Daehyun mau mencabut gugatannya padamu. Selama itu kau akan kuberi pekerjaan di sini sebagai kurir, tentu saja akan kugaji. 10.000 Won tiap hari." Kata Yongguk menjelaskan dengan perlahan-lahan.

" _Mwoya_?! Hanya 10.000 Won? Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu Bos. Aku juga tidak hidup sendiri." Protes Junhong.

" Terima atau tidak itu masalahmu kan? Kontrakmu juga masih lama di perusahaan ini. Jadi kurasa kau harus pintar-pintar membujuk Daehyun untuk mau mencabut gugatannya. Atau aku akan menyuruh Junseo untuk memberimu balasan karena sudah memberinya lapangan pekerjaan dengan gaji 700.000 Won tiap bulannya." Kata Yongguk.

" Bos, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku janji aku akan bekerja dengan giat, jangan berikan pekerjaanku padanya…" mohon Junhong.

" Aku merekrut Junseo juga dengan persyaratan. Jadi aku tidak bisa memecatnya, itu kesalahanmu sendiri Choi Junhong, jadi kuharap ini bisa jadi pelajaran yang berharga untukmu. Tapi mungkin akan sulit untukku memecat Junseo. Dia sangat berbakat. Tidak salah dia kujadikan partner Daehyun. Mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok." Kata Yongguk senang.

" Baiklah. Aku terima pekerjaanku. Aku pasti akan kembali menjadi _dubber_! Apapun yang terjadi! aku akan menyingkirkan Choi Junseo itu, dan merebut kembali gaji 700.000 Won-ku." Kata Junhong.

" Semangat yang bagus. Berjuanglah. _Himnela_, Junhong-_goon_. Kau bisa temui Park Sehyuk di bagian pemasaran. Makanlah dengan baik, kau harus mengantarkan banyak barang dan membantu OB di kantor." Kata Yongguk sambil melambaikan tangan pada Junhong.

Junhongpun segera turun ke lantai 1, lantai yang sangat riuh sekali, bahkan beberapakali orang menabraknya karena terburu-buru.

" Hey, tunggu, kau tau dimana Park Sehyuk?." Tanya Junhong sambil mengehentikan seseorang yang akan lewat di depannya.

" Hey! Aku sedang bekerja! Aku tidak ada waktu untukmu." Katanya cepat sambil meninggalkan Junhong.

Junhong beredecak kesal, semua orang sibuk. Diapun segera pergi menuju _receptionist_.

" Permisi, tolong beri tahu aku dimana Park Sehyuk berada." Kata Junhong.

" Maaf bisakah kau—"

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Sekarang katakan dimana Park Sehyuk berada!." Kesal Junhong.

_Receptionist_ itu menatap Junhong dengan pandangan kesal. " Dia tepat di belakangmu." Sahutnya.

Junhong terkejut dan langsung berbalik, dan melihat seseorang dalam setelan kemeja tanpa dasi, dengan wajah sedikit preman.

" Apa yang kau lakukan anak kecil? Waktu adalah uang, jika kau tidak ingin bekerja lebih baik jangan ganggu hidup orang." Katanya.

" Ma… maaf… aku disuruh Bos untuk menemuimu." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu?."

" Dia bilang aku akan jadi kurir—"

" Baiklah, ini adalah list barang yang harus kau kirimkan, sudah ada alamat tertera. Kau boleh kembali ke kantor jika semua sudah kau kirimkan. Mobil ada di garasi, kau bisa ambil kuncinya di _receptionist_. Dan…" lalu dia memanggil seorang OB yang sedang mengangkut baju-baju untuk pekerja kantor.

" Pakai ini. Kurir harus memakai baju kurir juga." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah _cattle pack_ warna putih.

Junhong masih terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata Sehyuk. " Cepat! Kau harus mengantarnya tepat waktu, jika telat gajimu akan di potong!."

Mendengar gaji dipotong Junhong langsung segera bergegas untuk mengambil kunci dan mengganti bajunya.

" Sial! Kenapa aku harus bekerja sebagai kurir! Menyebalkan sekali. Aku harus mengantarkan 20 barang ke 20 alamat. Dan hanya mendapat 10.000 Won!." Gerutunya sambil memasuki mobil.

" Ayo Junhong, kau harus bersabar, setelah pekerjaan selesai harus menemui si brengsek Daehyun itu."

.

.

.

.

" Sial… aku kelaparan…aku harus makan…" gumam Junhong frustasi ketika dia baru saja selesai mengantarkan barang.

" 10.000 Won harus kubelikan makanan untuk Hanbin dan Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu kembalian uang bensin saja yang kubuat untuk makan." Kata Junhong sambil menghitung-hitung pengeluaran uang bensin yang di berikan _receptionist_ tadi.

Dia segera pergi menuju kantin setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil antar. Saat dia masuk ke kantor, tiba-tiba dia melihat Sehyuk memanggilnya.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau sudah mengantarkan barangnya?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Sudah."

" Bagus. Sekarang kau antar semua galon-galon ini ke tiap dispenser yang ada di kantor, tukang antar galonnya tadi mengalami kecelakaan, jadi mulai sekarang kau yang antar galon-galon ini dan mengisi ulangnya."

" Kenapa harus aku? Lihatlah betapa banyaknya galon ini. Aku sudah keliling Busan mengantar barang, dan aku lapar…" keluh Junhong.

" Kau mau 10.000 Won-mu kutarik lagi? Disini banyak pekerja, dan tentu saja tiap hari galon disini akan habis. Jadi kau termasuk sangat berjasa karena menyediakan minuman saat mereka haus." Kata Sehyuk menghibur dengan nada memaksa.

" Ck! Lalu siapa yang akan menyediakan makanan ketika aku lapar?." Gerutu Junhong sambil mulai mengangkat galon itu.

Junhong mencoba untuk menyabarkan dirinya sendiri, perutnya benar-benar sudah sangat kelapar, dan dia masih mengisi galon di lantai 1, masih ada 6 lantai lagi. Dia benar-benar akan membuat Daehyun menarik gugatannya, dan menyingkirkan Junseo dari gaji 700.000 Won miliknya.

" Ini baru hari pertama, aku sudah ingin meledak rasanya. Bagaimana jika Daehyun terus menggugatku sampai 1 bulan atau lebih? Aku tidak tau aku hidup seperti apa, bahkan pekerjaan hina seperti memberi brosur di jalan dengan memakai kostum saja masih lebih dari 10.000 Won…" gerutunya frustasi, sambil masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju lantai 2.

" Tabahlah Choi Junhong. Kau sudah di nodai oleh _dubber_-_dubber_ itu, dan kau hanya dapat gaji kecil… Tidak akan kubiarkan." Gumamnya.

Setelah dia sampai di lantai 2, Junhong segera mengganti galon yang kosong, karena di lantai 2 adalah tempat percetakan, ramainya tak kalah dari lantai 1, bahkan Junhong di tabrak sana sini tanpa mereka meminta maaf atau apa, membuat kesabaran Junhong makin meledak , apalagi dia kesana kemari sambil mengangkat galon yang berat.

Setelah dia selesai dengan lantai 2, dia segera naik ke lantai 3. Disana tidak seriuh lantai 1 dan 2. Semua sibuk di meja masing-masing mengerjakan _anime_, komik dan lain-lain.

" Kurasa aku harus beristirahat sebentar." Gumamnya setelah menaruh galon terakhirnya, lalu mengambil segelas air dari sana.

" Rasanya sudah tidak minum bertahun-tahun…" katanya sambil tersenyum lega. Dia melihat ada tempat duduk kosong, lalu dia duduk di sana sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan tangannya.

" Apa _staff_ yang ada disini juga melakukan _sex_?." Gumam Junhong pelan sambil melihat seluruh ruangan.

" Kenapa juga aku harus berakhir di perusahaan bodoh seperti ini…"

Tak seberapa lama, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Ketika dia sudah selesai dan mengancingkan celananya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kasar, membuatnya mematung sesaat.

" Kita sudah melakukannya kemarin…"

" Aku masih belum puas, sudahlah, kau juga nanti menyukainya."

" Tapi— eunggh… nnnhh! Tu… tunggu… jika ada yang datang bagaimana?."

" Tidak akan. Percayalah."

" _Shireo_… eunggh… sssh.. aakkh! Mmmh!."

Junhong mendengar desahan mereka dengan jelas, entah kenapa dia belum juga membuka pintu dan segera keluar. Detik berikutnya, 2 orang tersebut melakukan _sex_ tepat di depan pintu bilik kamar mandi Junhong.

" _Heol_…" gumam Junhong kebingungan. Tidak mungkin dia keluar disaat seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disana. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri suara-suara desahan mereka membuat Junhong sedikit terangsang. Tapi dia terus mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di kamar mandi.

Junhong kembali duduk di atas _closet_ mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencoba tahan dengan apapun yang ia dengar di balik pintu itu.

' _Sial_!_ Aku tidak menyangka jika banyak_ sekali _staff melakukan sex sesuka hati disini. Ini benar_-_benar_ _berlebihan_! _Apa jika aku menjadi dubber lagi_, _Deahyun akan_…. _Ani_! _ani_! _aku harus jadi pro dan tidak akan melakukan sex dengan Daehyun_!.' Batin Junhong.

30 menit berlalu kegiatan _sex_ mereka masih belum juga berhenti, membuat Junhong semakin tidak tahan. Jika Sehyuk tau galon-galon itu belum juga sampai ke seluruh kantor, maka 10.000 Won-nya akan hilang. Junhong bahkan bisa menghitung sudah berapakali 2 orang di depan mengeluarkan orgasme, tapi sepertinya si _seme_ masih belum juga puas.

' _Kenapa mereka belum selesai juga_? _Dan kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang agar mereka bisa menghentikan kegiatan sex ini_.' Kesal Junhong dalam hati.

" Aaakhh! Eunggh! Aku sudah lelah… mmmh… _pleaseehh_…" desah si _uke_.

" Ck! _Wae_? Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya."

" Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku— Aakkh! Pelankan tusukanmu! Eungghh! Aakhh! Aakh! Aakh! _Pleaseeh_… Bos bisa marah jika akubelum menyelesaikannya… "

" _Arasseo_. 2 ronde lagi, setelah itu kita akan kembali bekerja." Kata si _seme_.

Junhong berharap dia memiliki sebuah _headset_ agar bisa mendengarkan lagu, dia tidak ingin mendengar desahan-desahan lagi, itu semua mengingatkannya ketika Daehyun melakukan _sex_ dengan paksa padanya untuk mendapatkan desahan miliknya. Junhong benar-benar malu jika mengingat hal itu.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berlalu, 2 orang tadi akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Junhong sesegera mungkin keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Dafukk_… kenapa hari ini aku kena apes terus sih…" gerutunya.

Dia segera mengambil galon yang baru dan pergi menuju lantai 4. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika dia harus bertemu dengan _dubber_-_dubber_ yang lain. Apa lagi sekarang dia hanya menjadi kurir.

Dilihatnya lantai 4 sepi seperti biasanya. KrisTao pasti sedang sibuk melakukan hobi sex mereka. Xero dan B-Joo pasti menemani Hojoon di Rumah Sakit. Tinggal Daehyun dan si dubber baru itu.

" Apa mereka masih di ruang rekaman?." Gumam Junhong was-was.

Ketika Junhong mengganti galon, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

" Hey, anak baru, apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

" Ta… Tao?." Kata Junhong terkejut.

" Bukannya kau harus rekaman dengan Daehyun? Atau bos sudah kesal padamu dan menurunkan jabatanmu?." Tanya Tao sambil tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya.

" Haish… sudah jangan pedulikan aku." Kata Junhong.

" Memangnya kau lebih ingin jadi kurir dari pada _dubber_?." Tanya Tao.

" Aku menjadi _dubber_ karena gajinya besar."

" _Well_, aku bisa melihat itu sih. Kudengar kita kedatangan _dubber_ baru yang menggantikanmu." Kata Tao. " Kudengar dia sangat hebat dalam mendesah, betapa beruntungnya Daehyun untuk itu." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik pada Junhong.

" Dia mengambil posisiku." Gerutu Junhong.

" Heish… itu namanya seleksi alam, temanku… Bukan dia yang mengambil pekerjaanmu, tapi kaulah yang memberikan pekerjaanmu padanya. Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Kau tidak boleh memainkan perasaanmu dalam pekerjaan yang menuntutmu untuk menjadi _pro_. Kau hanya bisa melakukan itu jika kau bisa mempermainkan keprofesionalitasanmu dengan baik. Seperti aku ini. Hahahaha." Kata Tao.

" Ck! Kenapa kau terlahir menyebalkan." Gerutu Junhong sambil berkutat pada galon itu.

" Kau akan tetap memakai baju kurir itu jika kau tidak bisa menyuarakan desahan yang bagus. Jadi menurutku bernegoisasilah dengan Bos, dia sangat suka negosiasi." Kata Tao sambil berjalan pergi.

" Haish… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?." Gumam Junhong.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun keluar dari ruang rekaman bersama dengan _dubber_ baru bernama Choi Junseo itu.

Bahkan Daehyun sama sekali tidak memandang Junhong sedikitpun ketika melewati Junhong.

" Kurasa dia anak yang tadi." Kata Junseo pada Daehyun yang terdengar oleh Junhong.

" Aku tidak peduli." sahut Daehyun yang juga terdengar oleh Junhong.

" Ternyata kau juga raja tega ya. tapi menurutku dia pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Junseo sambil tertawa kecil.

Junhong terlihat menahan kekesalannya. " Sial! Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menjadi _dubber_ lagi!." Gerutunya dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Keesokkan harinya dia datang dan langsung menuju lantai 7 menemui Yongguk.

" Ada apa lagi?." Kata Yongguk tanpa menoleh pada Junhong.

" Bos aku ingin gugatan itu dicabut." Kata Junhong.

" _Wae_? Dengan apa kau bsia mencabut gugatan Daehyun? Apa kabar dengan pekerjaan barumu?." Kata Yongguk.

" Bukan aku yang akan mencabut gugatan itu, tapi Bos yang akan melakukannya."

Yongguk menatap Junhong dengan pandangan datar. " Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku akan mencabutnya? Aku tidak memberikan 700.00 ribu Won untuk orang yang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku ingin menjadi _dubber_ lagi."

" Setelah kau membuatku rugi, dan membuat pekerjaku yang paling _pro_ harus mengalami kesusahan karenamu? Dengan apa kau melakukan negosiasi ini dan berfikir aku akan membantumu?." Kata Yongguk.

" Ya, memang ini adalah kesalahanku karena aku lalai. Aku tau aku memang masih payah, tapi bisakah kau membiarkan aku men_dubbing anime_ yang sama seperti Junseo? Aku akan tunjukkan aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Kata Junhong.

" Apa hanya itu yang kau tawarkan?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku janji aku akan bisa melampaui Junseo dan akan kubuat anime itu menjadi yang paling laris. Aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku ingin mendapat gaji sebesar itu. Jika kau masih ragu kau bisa menggajiku setengahnya." Kata Junhong.

" Kurang membuatku tergerak. Tawarkan sesuatu lagi." Kata Yongguk.

" Baiklah, aku akan melakukan _dubbing_, dan juga menjadi kurir. Bagaimana? Aku sudah menawarkan semua yang kupunya disini."

Yongguk memikirkan sejenak apa yang dikatakan oleh Junhong. " Lalu, bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Maka aku akan terima pekerjaan kurir ini, dan hidup dengan gaji 10.000 ribu Won hingga 5 tahun ke depan." Kata Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Apa kabar readers? Selamat tahun baru yah :D

Makasih buat readers yang masih nunggu FF-ku selama setahun terakhir ini, dan makasih juga buat yang uda ngehubungi aku. Dan support aku.

Oke aku nggak akan ngomong tentang friendzone lagi disini. Jadi pasti kalian yang udah nunggu What's Poppin rada kecewa karena disini nggak ada adegan NC –yang di toilet pengecualian- seperti sebelumnya aku bilang, FF ini bukan PWP, jadi emang punya jalan cerita, jadi untuk chapter ini emang aku nggak kasih NC, tapi mungkin di chap depan aku bisa bikin NC lagi.

Dan apa yang membuat kalian berfikir aku bakal masukin Baekhyun buat jadi penggantinya Junhong? -_-

Aku selamanya tidak rela Daehyun dengan Baekhyun Daehyun hanya akan jadi semenya Junhong saja.

Dan sebagai gantinya aku masukin Junseo. Siapa yang belum tau Choi Junseo? Dia adalah kakak kandungnya Junhong. Mereka miriiiip banget, kayak kembar. Aku langsung ngefans ama dia. Dan of course aku nggak akan bikin NC-nya Junseo dan Daehyun, soalnya aku sayang banget ama Junseo. Kyahahahaha :D –kena bacok-

Kalau kalian kepo coba deh cari, pasti kalian kaget lihatnya. Fotonya dia dikit emang, dan susah dicari. Tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bakal suka ama dia…

Aku harap aku author pertama yang bikin FF-nya Junseo :D

Dan setelah aku melihat review-riview, aku menemukan review yang menarik dari : Story Judge.

Itu sempet bikin aku terhibur banget. Karena dia nggak log in jadi aku bales disini aja deh. Sekali lagi aku menjawab, membahas semua ini dengan sejujur-jujurnya, tanpa menutupi, dan kutuliskan secara terbuka dan gamblang. So true, so honest.

Mungkin ada kesalahpahaman disini, akan kubahas point demi point. Ide '_AWAL_' yang anda dimaksud itu yang mana? Sebagai author yang punya ide dan cerita, ide AWALku adalah bagian sex-nya, dan seperti pada review anda, sebenarnya yang di maksud dengan '_sex yang abnormal_' itu gimana? kalau sex cowok sama cowok adalah sex abnormal, trus apa kabar FF NC yaoi author-author lainnya?. Dan masalah cerita yang katanya '_semakin kesini semakin sakit_' itu kan udah jadi hak saya sebagai author mau bikin cerita yang kayak gimana, just for your information, aku nggak terlalu suka cerita yang banyak lovey dovey-nya, meski kadang aku masih bikin karena readers suka itu, tapi aku nggak pingin ceritaku jadi mainstream karena tokoh utama selalu bahagia.

Trus opini anda yang bertuliskan '_gw ga terima kalau ini karakter zelo nya yg kena hub nc ga normal itu_'. Oke hub nc ga normal itu artinya hub cowok sama cowok? Trus kenapa cari tag cerita DaeLo? Daehyun kan cowok, dan pasti itu termasuk gak normal kan? Bukan salahku berarti, kalaupun aku yang salah, apa kabar FF DaeLo punya author-author lainnya?

Dan ini adalah bagian yang seru : '_selain itu apa author ga tahu kalau unsur pemerkosaan itu ga boleh sembarangan ditulis dlm crt fiksi yg dibaca orang luas. Apalg katanya banyk anak2 yang baca cerita ini. Tapi dibiarin gitu aja? Ckckck. Lain kali kalau memang author sk nulis, ya tulisannya dibikin berbobot dan punya nilai positif unt pembacanya. Jangan menyebarkan hal2 buruk_.' Pertama : di FFN ini disediakan tag Rate M, itu berarti author disini disediakan tempat untuk menulis FF rate M. Kedua : Ya emang aku bisa aja salah karena bikin FF Rate M, toh AWALnya anda juga suka dan baca kan? tapi hanya karena ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan, anda jadi potek. Aku akui aku baca FF rate M waktu masih bawah umur, dan aku mengaku aku salah, dan aku nggak mau ada pembaca di bawah umur lagi yang baca FF NC. Aku nggak menyalahkan readers-ku yang dibawah umur, aku hanya menghimbau mereka untuk tidak baca. Karena aku tau Kepo itu bukan dosa. Selain itu menurutku review point terakhir itu terlalu subyektif. Menurutku sih karena anda nggak suka Zelo digituin anda jadi nggak terima. Hihihihihi.

Ketiga : Aku selalu memarahi siapapun readers yang masih di bawah umur untuk nggak baca FF-ku. Kalau mereka mau bacaFF NC dari author lain silahkan, tapi kalau ceritaku aku pasti marahin mereka. Keempat : menurutku kalimat ini cocok untuk jawaban review point terakhir " Sama aja dengan menyuruh sebuah Supermarket besar, atau Ind*maret dan Alf*mart untuk TIDAK MENJUAL KONDOM dimana disana pembeli dari kalangan muda hingga tua setiap hari datang." Dan pasti anak yang dibawah umur kepo kan apa itu Kondom?, sama aja kayak FF, tinggal bagaimana para pembaca itu membatasi diri. Juga sama aja dengan majalah porno. Kalau aku yang Cuma bikin FF Rate M model begini doang diprotes, apa kabar yang bikin majalah porno? Kenapa repot-repot against FF-ku? Mending anda protes pada orang yang masih aja bikin majalah porno. Nggak memungkiri kan orang dewasa juga butuh bacaan dewasa juga? Aku hanya memberi mereka hiburan yang masih menyangkut apa yang mereka sukai yaitu K-Pop. Kelima : aku sangat menghargai riview anda, bahkan aku sangat terhibur olehnya. And im not against you :D ini adalah opiniku yang menurutku lebih rasional untuk menjawab review anda. Selain itu prinsipku adalah ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE YOU so anda nggak bisa mengatakan suatu hal itu baik atau buruk. Karena setiap hal punya keduanya. Kalau emang udah nggak suka dengan alur ceritanya ya jangan di lanjutin. Tapi saran anda saya terima kok. Dan aku saran balik, bikinlah FF yang menurut anda itu menyebarkan sesuatu yang baik. Karena apapun yang terjadi pasti ada aja orang yang mengatakan itu masih sangat buruk :D. Keenam : Aku mendedikasikan diri sebagai author FF dengan couple antimainstream. Jadi readers yang baca FF-ku itu mayoritas hanya sedikit. Review Cuma 5 aja itu udah bersyukur dan untung-untungan ada readers yang baca. Jadi coba deh cari FF couple mainstream dengan tema Rate M yang sama kayak punyaku ini, bukannya mereka lebih banyak menarik pembaca dibawah umur? Lagian FF-ku yang paling banyak pembacanya Cuma What's Poppin dan yang lainnya Cuma dikit yang baca. Adapun yang banyak pembacanya pasti FF-ku yang NC. Jadi disini udah kelihatan yah, aku uda nyediain FF Rate T tapi mereka kok masih aja baca FF-ku yang Rate M? yang salah aku ato readers? :D Ketujuh : Thanks for review, let's be friend then. :D menyenangkan kan kita bisa share kayak gini? Semua ini kutulis dengan penuh kedamaian, dan saling terbuka pada point of view masing-masing. Aku mengapresiasikan judge-anda. Dan kuharap anda juga bisa mengapresiasika apa yang sudah kujabarkan tadi. Have a good day! :*

Oke itu tadi adalah responku untuk review dari teman kita Story Judge. Tuh kan teman-teman ntar juga yang bakal kena semprot aku… -_-

Jadi dari pada ntar ada yang mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk review yang sama seperti tadi, yang belum punya KTP pindah ke FF T punya saya :D

Aku tetap bisa tau kalian baca FF-ku dari traffic stat di akunku… dan FF ini yang baca jauh lebih banyak dari rivew yang tertera…

Dan banyak yang nunggu FF NC baruku, tenang aja, aku pasti bikin kok buat kalian :D jangan sungkan-sungkan buat riview. Aku kalo marah lho nggak serem. ;)

So, Mind To Riview again? [kalian boleh komen tentang opini kalian kok :D]


End file.
